I'll Always Be There
by NovMists
Summary: Sequel to I've got your back. When Josh gets a letter for a summer program in Europe Drake is not happy. With Josh gone in Europe Drake comes across his worst fears and has to face them alone, while Josh uncovers secrets that should have remained secrets.
1. The Letter

**Summary: Sequel to I've got your back. When Josh gets a letter for a summer program in Europe Drake is anything but happy. With Josh gone in Europe Drake comes across his worst fears and has to face them alone, while Josh uncovers secrets that should have remained secrets...Europe isn't all it's cracked up to be and Laura Patterson is up to no good. With Josh gone, Drake is more vulnerable than he realizes...and trouble is on it's way. When Drake needs his brother most Josh is an ocean away. Can the two brothers still stay strong or will the bonds of brotherhood fall apart and doom them both? **

**I strongly suggest you read I've Got Your Back before reading this fic! Right here is the long awaited sequel I am SO sorry it took SO long! but here it is :) **

**Based three months after I've got your back. **

* * *

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO." It was a beautiful sunny day and Josh was working. He was in the usual uniform and he was staring at his sister Chrissy in annoyance. She had dyed her hair back to red and her blue eyes were narrowed at Josh.

"PLEASE!"she cried.

"Chrissy I am not letting you into the movies for free!"Josh said. Chrissy grunted. "Now if you can't pay leave there is a line behind you."said Josh. Chrissy's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't let me through you will never see the light of day again."Chrissy hissed.

"It's not gonna work this time! You can't scare me anymore Chrissy."said Josh crossing his arms.

"I bought you that camcorder. You owe me."Chrissy said leaning over the counter towards him.

"NO!"said Josh. Chrissy jumped over the counter and put him in a headlock.

"OKAY OKAY!"Josh yelled. Chrissy smiled and grabbed some popcorn entering the other room. Josh grudgingly put his money into the cash register for her. Drake walked over.

"Any chance you will pay for me?"said Drake.

'No."said Josh.

"JOSH!"said a voice. Helen had appeared. "Did you just let that red headed floozy in for free?"said Helen.

"Well you see- uh- well Helen I paid for her so that's alright."said Josh.

"Josh you just can't start paying for customers! Than you wont have any money in your pocket! Now haven't I taught you anything?"Helen said placing her hands on her hips.

"It wont happen again ma'am."said Josh.  
"Drake! How are you doing?"said Helen giving Drake a hug.

"Hi Helen! I came to see a movie but I'm broke..."said Drake looking at the ground.

"Josh! You let this fine boy in and pay for him will you?"said Helen. Josh's eyes narrowed and he grudgingly placed some of his own money into the cash register. Drake smiled warmly.

"Thanks."he said and walked in. A tall biker man walked over. "You gonna do that for me and my girlfriend too?"he said.

"No!"said Josh. The man cracked his knuckles. Josh squeaked.

"Okay!"he said once more placing his money in the cash register. The biker man and a blonde girl walked in. Josh looked up to see a whole line of people all giving him looks.

"You gonna pay for us too?"one of the people cried.

"yeah! He should!"

"It's not fair!"cried another.

"Aw jeez."said Josh opening his wallet.

**

* * *

I present to you the sequel to I've got your back:**

**I'll Always Be There.**

_

* * *

It's been three months since the end of "our adventure" you could say. I learned something important from the torture Drake and I went through. No matter what I've got his back and he's got mine. Even if Drake is the one who lands me into trouble he will be the one who gets me out of it. We will always be there for each other. Well I guess some good came out of what happened. I've been reunited with my sister and mother. However my mom is a criminal and she's with this guy- Tony, not a good guy. But over all our adventure was good-_

Drake grabbed the book out of Josh's hand. "What's this- a diary?"said Drake laughing.

"No."Josh said, "It's a journal. Now give it back."said Josh.

"No way man. This is gold."said Drake flipping through the pages. He got bored quickly and tossed it on Josh's bed. "Lets go play around with that camcorder Chrissy got us."said Drake. The two went down the stairs searching for the camcorder. To their dismay they found Megan holding it.

"Hello Boobs."she said.

"Megan."said Josh narrowing his eyes.

"Give us the camcorder."said Drake.

"Why did you get a camcorder anyway? I mean we already have one."said Megan observing the camera.

"Well see this is OUR Camera which means YOU can't touch it!"said Drake grabbing it out of Megan's hand. Megan shot him a dark look.

"Where did you boobs get money for it anyway?"asked Megan.

"Chrissy bought it for us."said Josh.

"Yeah. As a gift. Which means she's a nicer sister than you!"said Josh.

"Oh really? Where did Chrissy get the money? She doesn't work."said Megan. Drake and Josh exchanged looks. They hadn't thought about that.

"She probably has been saving for a while or something."said Josh.

"Alright than why does your camcorder say property of Kelly Hafer?"asked Megan. Drake's eyes widened.

"It- it does not!"said Drake looking at the bottom. It bright letters it said Property of Kelly Hafer.

"Oh man! Chrissy stole it!"said Drake pacing. "And she didn't just steal it from anyone she stole it from my teachers daughter! If Mrs.Hafer finds out I have it I'll have summer school- and summer is only a week away!"cried Drake.

"Calm down. Just say you found it at school and you'd like to return it!"said Josh.

"Good idea! Your coming with me!"said Drake and the two left. Megan laughed softly to herself.

"Those boobs will believe anything."she said taking a permanent marker out of her pocket.

Drake knocked loudly on the Hafer's door. The door opened and Mrs.Hafer opened the door. "Why Josh! Isn't this a pleasant surprise."Mrs.Hafer said with a smile than she looked at Drake and a frown crept on her face.

"I hate you Drake."she said.

"I know."sighed Drake. She looked at Josh than back at Drake.

"Um we found this at school and it has Kelly's name on it."said Josh taking the camera out of Drake's hand and he gave it to Mrs.Hafer. Mrs.Hafer observed it.

"Alright than I'll give it to her. I don't remember Kelly ever having a camcorder..."she muttered and said goodbye to Josh, told Drake she hated him and closed the door.

"Few. No summer school."said Drake and they walked back to the house. They found Chrissy and Megan sitting together on the couch.

"YOU!"yelled Drake.

"Me?"said Chrissy.

"You gave us a stolen camcorder!"cried Josh. Chrissy blinked.

"Well I don't know how you found that out but hey it was only from a yard sale."said Chrissy.

"A yard sale? But-but this camera had my teacher's daughter's name on it!"said Drake. Megan smiled and waved a permanent marker in the air.

"You may be right boobs. Chrissy is nicer."said Megan with a laugh. Josh scowled.

"Josh this came in the mail for you."said Audrey said handing Josh a letter.

"Who's it from?"asked Drake sitting on the couch. Josh opened it.

"I don't believe it!"Josh cried.

"What?"asked Drake looking mildly interested.

"I've been excepted for a summer program- all expenses paid!"cried Josh.

"Oh goody."said Drake with a roll of his eyes.

"I will be going to Cambridge college in England. There I will take four courses for eight weeks with kids my age who also got the privilege of going to the summer program."said Josh reading the letter.

"Your not seriously thinking about going are you?"demanded Drake.

"All expenses paid. And it'd make you look really good for college."said Audrey looking thoughtful. She looked at Walter.

"If you want to son."said Walter. Josh smiled.

"I'm going to Europe!"Josh cried happily.

"Wait wait wait-what about the plans we had Josh!"cried Drake standing up.

"I wont be gone the whole summer only the first eight weeks..."said Josh.

"That's almost the whole summer! What about all the stuff we planned? Camping, building a killer robot, and all that other stuff!"cried Drake.

"Drake. We can still do that stuff when I get back- but this is an offer I can't refuse!"said Josh.

"You want to go to school during the summer?"cried Drake throwing his hands up in the air. Chrissy's eyes traveled from Drake to Josh a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Josh."she said with a smile.

"If she thinks it's a good idea you know it's a bad one!"said Drake.

"Well you do have a point there..."Josh muttered.

"Josh. This is a great opportunity. All expenses paid to take college classes and only for eight weeks."said Audrey.

"But...Josh...your my brother. You can't leave me here all alone."Drake said. Josh looked at Drake.

"Oh Drake! You'll get over it!"Chrissy said. Drake scowled.

"Josh! You can't go! You just can't!"cried Drake shooting Josh a pleading look. He did his best puppy dog look, his big brown eyes getting large, and he tucked out his lower lip.

"Drake...I'll be back in eight weeks."Josh said. Drake crossed his arms and sat on the couch. "You should be happy for me."Josh said quietly.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't leave me. Some brother you are."Drake muttered.

"Drake!"cried Audrey.

"You won't even notice I'm gone! With all the girls that will be all over you."said Josh smiling trying to lighten his brother up but Drake just merely sighed.

"Whatever man."he said. Josh frowned and sighed. Audrey took the letter reading it and began signing papers so Josh would be able to go.

"You gone for a whole summer? Only one boob to deal with? It's a dream come true!"cried Megan. Drake scowled.

"What's Creature going to say?"asked Drake. The door opened and Mindy walked in. "Speaking of the devil!"said Drake. Mindy was carrying a large funeral reef.

"Who died?"asked Chrissy.

"This is in memory of Drake's GPA."said Mindy handing Drake the reef. Drake glared at her darkly.

"And my names not Creature- oh- you don't know what a GPA is do you? It's short for your Grade Point Average. I think what ever small GPA you have now will sink to an unimaginable degree after finals next week."said Mindy smiling sweetly. Drake glared darkly.

"I like this girl."said Chrissy.

"You would."Drake muttered.

"uh...Mindy I have to tell you something."said Josh nervously. He didn't know how to brake it to her, that he would be gone for eight weeks. He just hoped she would hold strong and would stay loyal, and wouldn't miss him to much and...god he was going to miss her.

"Yes?"Mindy asked.


	2. Josh's departure

Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl, and midnightwriter 1898 for reviewing:)

I'm sorry it took SO long for me to update. I had my internet shut off. but now it's back!

Disclaimer-Don't own Drake and Josh...still...but you know, i'm getting there mwahahahahaha...

* * *

Josh sighed. He had just explained to his girlfriend that he would be gone for 8 weeks for a summer program in England.

"That's- that's great!"said Mindy hugging Josh. Josh sighed in relief. Drake glared. "I couldn't be more happy for you!"said Mindy smiling. Josh kissed her.

"EW! Josh don't kiss that you don't know where it's been."said Drake. Mindy narrowed her eyes at him.

"He does have a point."said Megan. Josh shot her a look.

"I don't think Helen is going to give you 8 weeks off."Drake said. Josh frowned at this.

"Maybe you can quit, and just get hired again once you come back?"said Chrissy.

"I don't know...This is Helen were talking about."said Josh.

"But who will she have make hot dogs for her? Don't worry! She HAS to hire you back."said Mindy. Drake scowled.

"Man-why do you want to go to school during the summer anyway- this sucks."said Drake leaving slamming the door. He walked to the park and sat against a tree moodily. Normally he would be glad to get rid of Josh. He was a bad influence on his popularity after all. Honestly he didn't know why he was so upset."I guess he just grew on me."Drake muttered to himself moodily. What was he supposed to do all summer with out his brother? "I don't need him anyway!"Drake convinced himself. He decided to go cheer himself up so he went to dairy queen and got himself an ice cream. As he was walking back home he felt odd. A prickling feeling in the back of his neck. Drake turned sharply. He was alone. Drake shuddered as a chill went up his spine. He definitely did not feel safe. He began to walk faster. hiding behind a building a man laughed softly to himself.

"Did he see you?"yelled a voice on his cell phone. The man put the cell phone to his ear pushing his glasses up.

"No number 1."the man replied.

"Tony... You have to be careful. For our mission to succeed-"

"I know I know. You just concentrate on the jewels number 1."The man said hanging up the phone. Tony Vansen looked around the corner of the building to see Drake walking quickly towards his house. He laughed to himself.

"We meet again Parker."

* * *

"I hate finals."Drake said walking down the hall. It was the last day of school. Josh was emptying out his locker. "Hey man."said Drake.

"Last day of school! Hug me Brotha!"said Josh. Drake looked around.

"Not in public man."He whispered. Josh pouted. Drake hugged him quickly and looked around warily to make sure no one had seen."Want to head for the movies? I hear Blood sucker 3000 came out."said Drake.

"Nah. If i go there when I'm not working Helen makes me work anyway."Josh muttered. Drake suddenly frowned.

"Did you talk to her about how your going to Europe?"Drake asked rather coldly. Josh nodded.

"She's alright with it. She found a replacement while I'm gone...It's like a really long vacation with out getting paid."said Josh. Drake scowled."What?"Josh asked.

"Do you really HAVE to go to Europe?"Drake asked.

"Kinda! Mom already signed me up."said Josh happily. "I'll be leaving in three days you know."Josh continued.

"Good I can't wait to get rid of you."said Drake coldly, crossing his arms. Josh looked at him.

"Drake I know your upset- I'll just be a phone call away."said Josh.

"Upset? I'm not upset!"Drake said quickly.

"I think you are. You've been acting really weird lately- and you haven't kissed a girl in two weeks. That's a record! A RECORD!"yelled Josh.

"Yeah man- whatever."Drake muttered. The two walked home. Josh sighed trying to think of ways to cheer his brother up. He didn't understand why Drake was so upset- shouldn't he have been happy? A loud scream echoed through the silent street.

"What was that?"Josh asked stopping.

"Shh."said Drake. The two brothers crept quietly to an old abandoned building. No one lived there. It had been abandoned for years. When they were younger it had been rumored to be haunted. Josh looked at it warily.

"I hate walking by this house!"he muttered.

"Oh come on ghosts aren't real."said Drake. Raised voices could be heard.

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND YOU HUH?" an angry man's voice roared.

"Jack I-" said a woman's voice.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled. Drake peeked over the corner of the building and gasped. Chrissy stood against a brick wall pinned by A young man with greasy black hair and dark eyes. Josh peeked and gasped.

"We need to think rationally about this- don't do anything stupid!"said Drake.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"yelled Josh running out.

"Like that."said Drake with a sigh. The greasy haired kid looked up still pinning Chrissy to the wall.

"Back off loser."snarled the greasy haired kid. Drake turned the corner.

"Man we don't want any trouble. Just let our sister go and-"

"Your sister?"Demanded the greasy haired kid glancing at Drake.

"I thought you said you only had one brother!"the man yelled at Chrissy.

"Jack that was before I found out my father re-married. Your making a scene. Let me go."Chrissy said.

"No. You didn't think I'd find you did you?"he yelled shaking her.

"LET HER GO!"yelled Josh. He looked at Drake. They nodded and charged at Jake knocking him to the ground. Jake growled standing up and made a punch for Josh. Josh ducked.

"RUN!"he yelled grabbing Chrissy's arm and the siblings ran off. They stopped a few streets away panting. Chrissy pulled her arm away.

"I didn't need your help."she said moodily.

"Who was that?"Drake demanded.

"Jack Parke-nston."said Chrissy.

"Parkenston?"asked Drake. Chrissy nodded.

"What did he want? Where do you know him from?"asked Josh.

"Whats with the third degree?"Chrissy demanded crossing her arms.

"You were just assaulted by him! What did you steal from him or something?"asked Drake.

"You know it's not polite to steal!"cried Josh pacing.

"He was my X boyfriend okay? Now cool it."said Chrissy.

"That was your X? What kind of losers do you date?"Demanded Josh.

"Hey!"yelled Drake. "I dated her."said Drake.

"That's different she didn't actually like you."said Josh. Drake crossed his arms. Chrissy laughed.

"Well thanks for the help."she said walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"asked Josh.

"To do things."said Chrissy. Josh and Drake shot her suspicious looks.

"I don't like this."Drake said.

* * *

"Now don't forget your underwear bag!"yelled Audrey handing Josh a bag. Josh went red in the face from embarrassment. They were at the airport. People shot Josh odd looks.

"What? I like being prepared!"Josh yelled at the people. Drake yawned and crossed his arms.

"Why the heck is your flight so early- it's like- 9:00 AM."said Drake.

"That's not early you boob!"snapped Megan.

"Megan 11:00 A.M is early for a guy like me on summer vacation, Never mind 9:00!"said Drake. Audrey hugged Josh.

"Don't forget to call!"she said.

"I wont."said Josh. Walter hugged his son next.

"Good luck- and don't talk to strangers!"cried Walter.

"I'm 16 dad."said Josh.

"No crossing the street alone either."Walter added. Mindy leaned over and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek.

"Now remember you wont be able to kiss me- don't be tempted by those European girls!"said Mindy. Josh laughed.

"I wont."he said.

"Yeah I mean- they don't even shave!"cried Drake and he shuddered. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"So long boob."said Megan.

"No Hug?"asked Josh. Megan glanced at her parents and gave Josh a hug, sticking a small, metal object on the back of his neck. She smiled.

"Bye Josh. If you meet A guy named Ian Saunders, tell him I say hi."said Chrissy with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?"Josh asked.

"Most likely not."said Chrissy. Josh turned to Drake.

"See you in eight weeks?"Josh said. Drake sighed angrily and stared at him moodily.

"Drake say goodbye to your brother!"cried Audrey.

"Bye Josh."Drake said coldly.

"I'll be back in eight weeks man."said Josh. Drake sighed and forced a smile.

"Yeah I know. Have a good trip."said Drake and he gave his brother a quick hug. Josh smiled.

"Bye! I'll miss you all!"Josh said and he aboarded his flight. Audrey smiled tearfully. Walter rapped his arms around his wife. Drake sighed. Now he would have to hang out with... Scottie all summer. This was going to be a VERY long summer. Drake looked out the window and watched the houses fly by as they drove back home. There was a loud rumble of thunder. Mindy was squished in the backseat between Drake and Chrissy. Megan was in the seat behind that, They were in Walter's new van. However Megan was stretched out laying down, taking up the whole seat listening to music.

"Now I have creature germs!"Drake complained.

"Drake be nice to your brother's girlfriend."said Walter.

"But she's not even human!"cried Drake in defense. Mindy narrowed her eyes at Drake.

"Drake!"said Audrey. Drake crossed his arms and glared out the window.Once they reached home Drake grabbed his guitar.

"I'm out of here."he said.

"Where are you going?"asked Audrey.

"Out."Drake replied and left slamming the door. He walked to the park and leaned against a tree practicing a few notes on his guitar. He didn't notice that he was being followed.

* * *

Josh held on to his seat tightly as the plane lifted into the air. He looked at the woman sitting next to him. She had chocolate colored skin,big bronze glasses, and dark brown eyes behind them. her black hair was in a tight bun. She had to be about Josh's age. She was in a suit. Josh mildly wondered if she was a student going to the summer program at Cambridge as well?

"You know that feeling you get when your hung upside down from your sister's trap to long and your evil sister is forcing you to eat something that doesn't look edible?"Josh asked. The woman stared at him. "Well okay maybe you don't know the feeling, but that's the feeling I'm feeling now."said Josh. The woman still stared at him. Josh sighed and looked away. He had the feeling she didn't want to talk. He looked out the window. He was on his own. Going to a different country! This was amazing! If only Drake were here. A cell phone rang. The woman sitting next to Josh answered it.

"Hello what- yes- I'm sorry ma'am."The woman said talking into the phone. Josh quietly wondered how long of a flight it would be, than decided...it would be very long, if he was traveling across a whole ocean! What if they crashed? Josh felt very sick. "yes but- I know but- it's not my fault 16 has her own agendas-" Josh stiffened. 16? The last time he had heard someone been called 16 was in his mother's gang. And number 16 was...Chrissy. The sickness left Josh immediately as he shifted so he could hear the woman's conversation more. Things just got very interesting.


	3. Trouble

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl, and midnightwriter 1898 for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me goiing! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Drake and Josh. But it'd be so cool wouldn't it?**

* * *

Drake sighed and began playing his guitar loudly. He was upset- just a little. He would miss Josh. Why did Josh have to go away anyway? To some stupid school? It made no sense. He would have thought Mindy would have been accepted to something like that, but not Josh. Drake leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. The warm air blew softly, shifting the positions of the leaves up above, letting some sunlight leak through and land on Drake.

"Hello Drake."said a voice. Drake opened his eyes to see Mindy.

"Creature."Drake replied.

"I thought you could use some company."said Mindy.

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong."said Drake.

"Alright than, fine."Mindy said turning to leave.

"Fine!"yelled Drake.

"FINE!"she yelled and stormed off. Drake sighed and closed his eyes again. Sitting on a park bench, pretending to read the newspaper was Tony Vansen. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Drake.

"I've got my eyes on your Parker."he said softly, although he knew Drake couldn't hear him.

"Laura and I, We have a plan, and like it or not, your part of it. Don't you know that we got Josh out of here for a reason?"Tony said. A bird's cry was heard and a minute later Tony found a white substance on his shoulder. "UGH! YOU DIRTY BIRD!"Tony yelled wiping his shirt off. Drake's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man.

"Huh...poor guy. He looks familiar."said Drake picking his guitar up and walking past the guy back home.

"Hey Drake!"said a voice. Drake looked to see Scottie.

"Hey Scottie."said Drake.

"How have you been? I heard about Josh."Scottie said.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Now I don't have him dorking up my summer."said Drake forcing a smile.

"Yeah I know- it's a shame about the surgery and all."said Scottie.

"Surgery?"asked Drake.

"Yeah. You said he was going to England for school because he was smart or something and that he should dumb himself up."said Scottie.

"Yeah I did- so where does surgery come in?"asked Drake.

'"To make himself more stupid."said Scottie.

"Your logic is not like our human logic."said Drake shaking his head.

"You think I'm an alien or something? Dude that would be so cool!"said Scottie pausing. "But if I were an alien, would I still be me? Or would I be this evil alien dude and try to eat people?"Scottie asked. Drake shrugged opening the front door. SPLASH! A bucket of water fell on his head.

"MEGAN!"yelled Drake. Megan came out of the shadows laughing.

"That never gets old!"said Chrissy wiping her eyes. Scottie's eyes widened when he saw Chrissy and he blushed. Drake blinked in surprise.

"I uh...I'll see you later Drake!"said Scottie and he ran off.

"Look what you did. You scared off my friend."Drake said crossing his arms.

"I thought we did you a favor."said Megan. Chrissy laughed.

"You know Drakey."said Chrissy smiling deviously at Drake. "You haven't had a girlfriend in awhile."she said.

"Why is everyone saying that!"Drake demanded.

"It's not like you."said Megan.

"You usually go through 2 a week."Chrissy added.

"Oh shut up."said Drake and he angrily went up the stairs. Chrissy and Megan smiled.

* * *

Josh yawned. He had lost all track of time. He just knew he was sick of being on this flight. The lady next to him had lost his interest almost completely. The person who had called had not called again, however someone the woman referred to as Pookybear called. Josh groaned as her phone rang.

"Hello? POOKYBEAR!"she cried.

"Here we go again."Josh muttered.

"Who's your favorite wuvmuffin?"the woman said into the phone almost giddy. For someone who looked like an uptight business woman, she sure acted like a giddy teenage girl when she talked to her pookybear. Josh sighed. He missed Mindy. After what seemed like days, although Josh was sure it had hardly been a full 24 hours, the plane finally landed. Josh was one of the first to get off, he was desperate to get away from the woman, he didn't care if she was involved with his mother or not. Josh waited for his bag patiently and he had to get his money changed to British money. Josh stared at the money oddly.

"Cool."He said. He looked around with a frown. There was supposed to be someone waiting for the American students to take them to Cambridge. He sighed and waited and waited. A young woman with Sapphire blue eyes and brown hair walked up to him.

"You Josh Nichols?"she asked. Josh nodded slowly.

"Come with me."she said giving him a warm smile.

"You taking me to Cambridge?"asked Josh following her.

"What? Yeah of course. Your a_ special _case."the girl said and laughed softly. Josh frowned but shrugged it off. They exited the airport and entered a car. Josh noticed the wheel was on the opposite side of where the wheel would be in an American car. Josh blinked. "I'm Elizabeth."the girl said with a smile pulling out of the airport. Josh looked out the window with a smile of interest.

"So What's England like?"Josh asked.

"Oh, id imagine it'd be like America. Sort of."Elizabeth said. Josh noticed that she didn't have an English accent.

"There's so much history here."sighed Josh looking out the window not wanting to miss anything.

"Yeah."Elizabeth said looking in the mirror nervously.

"So where are you from? You sound like your from America."said Josh.

"Oh. I am. I work for Cambridge."Elizabeth said taking a sharp turn. Josh thought he heard a low sound. It sounded like sirens from a police car. Josh wondered if they had police cars like them? Than he thought he was being stupid. Of course they had police that had cars and sirens. Josh frowned as the sirens got louder. Than he noticed the police were right behind them.

"Uh Elizabeth I think there after us."said Josh frowning.

"Oh, I know they are. I stole this car."Elizabeth answered hitting the gas.

* * *

Drake entered his room and closed the door. He looked around as if to make sure no one was around, of course he was completely alone. Drake looked in his mirror with a frown and pulled his shirt up. There was a scar on his chest where he had been shot. Drake sighed pulling his shirt down.

"Ya know, some people find scars sexy."said a voice. Drake jumped and turned to see Chrissy standing behind him.

"How did you get in here?"Drake demanded.

"I snuck in through the window."said Chrissy. Drake frowned and looked out his window to see a latter. He glared at her. She smiled. "So is that why you haven't got a girlfriend lately?"Chrissy asked.

"No."Drake said glaring at the ground.

"Seriously. Tell girls about how you got shot, they will eat it all up. Think your so brave. It's a good thing, think of it as a chick magnet."said Chrissy. Drake didn't say anything looking at the ground.

"I almost died. It's not really something I want to brag about just to get girls."Drake said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Drakey?"demanded Chrissy.

"Don't call me that."Drake said with a small smirk.

"I think it suits you."Chrissy argued crossing her arms. She looked at the clock and jumped. "I have to go- see ya later Drakey!"she said and left the room in a hurry. Drake frowned and stood up, walking after her. He was just about to leave the house when Megan hit him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"Megan demanded.

"I'm following her. I don't trust her."Drake said. Megan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh come on- you can't trust Chrissy as far as you can throw her. You know that."Drake said. Megan nodded.

"Yeah yeah- Look. You will never be able to track her with out getting caught with out me."said Megan.

"I can to!"argued Drake. Megan took out a small electric thing that looked like a TV with an antenna. On the TV was a map of the town. There was a little red dot that was moving.

"That's Chrissy. We will follow her using this."said Megan. Drake stared at it.

"Megan this is genius! How did you do this?"Drake asked.

"I implanted a chip inside her when she was sleeping."said Megan.

"Cool."Drake said and the two siblings exited the house and began following the red dot on the screen. Drake paused.

"You didn't put a chip like that in me or Josh right?"said Drake. Megan's eyes widened.

"Of course not you boob!"she said with a nervous laugh.

"MEGAN!"yelled Drake.

"Shh! Do you want to get caught?"Megan demanded looking at the map. "Were getting closer."she said. Drake sighed scratching at his skin.

"Where is it? I will get it out of me."said Drake.

"I made you swallow it in your sleep."Megan answered.

"YOU WHAT?"cried Drake.

"Shh!"Megan yelled.

"How come I don't just digest it?"Drake asked.

"It sticks to the back of your throat."Megan answered. Drake looked at her in horror. Megan laughed softly.

"Megan!"cried Drake.

"I'm just kidding. It sticks to the back of your ear. It's not inside you, you happy?"Megan asked. Drake began feeling his ears and sure enough, there was a chip. Drake tried to pull it off.

"OW!"he yelled.

"It wont come off unless I deactivate it."Megan said. Drake glared at her.

"It will come off! It will come off sometime!"He cried pulling. "OW OW OW!"he said. Megan shook her head.

"Your a boob."she said.

"So you tell me."Drake muttered. They turned the corner to see Chrissy enter the mall.

"Well that's suspicious a mall!"said Megan.

"Whats suspicious about a mall?"Drake asked.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?"Megan asked as the two entered. Chrissy had entered a store looking at skirts. Megan's eyes traveled to the electronics section.

"Alright. Maybe she isn't up to something."said Drake.

"Good, than while we are here we are going shopping."Megan said. Drake's eyes widened in alarm.

"What- no! I will not be your bag carrier!"cried Drake.

"Shut up you boob."said Megan dragging him to a shop that sold girl clothes. They walked past the bra section to get to the mini skirts. Drake whimpered.

"Megan there touching me!"he cried hitting a racket that held a bra and it fell to the floor. grumbling Drake put it up.

"Well Parker, I must confess, I always knew you were a girl."said a cold voice. Drake looked up to see A young man with greasy black hair and dark eyes, it was Jack Chrissy's X boyfriend. Drake narrowed his eyes at him.

"Buzz off."said Drake. Jack walked over to Drake pinning him against the wall.

"I don't like you."Jack growled. Drake glared and shoved him away.

"The feeling mutual."Drake muttered. Megan looked at the two with interest. Jack smiled a crooked smile.

"Where's Christina?"He asked.

"Who?"Drake asked really confused.

"Chrissy you boob."said Megan.

"Oh- I'm not telling you."said Drake. Jack's eyes darkened.

"Whatever. I'll find her."He said and left.

"What a creep."said Megan and she paused. "I like him."she said.

"You what?"cried Drake.

"He has this edge to him."said Megan with a nod.

"Did you not see him almost kill me?"Drake demanded.

"He pushed you against the wall Drake. I do that to you all the time."said Megan.

"That is different. He's someone I hardly know- and you should have seen him and Chrissy she was actually defenseless!"said Drake. Megan shook her head.

"Lets go. Take me to my friend's house."Megan ordered. Grumbling Drake led Megan out of the mall and he entered his car. Drake hit the gas and accidentally bumped the car in front of him. Drake gasped. Jack appeared walking quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?"he yelled. Drake got out of the car and looked at the scratched side of the back of the car in front of him. He swallowed hard. It must have been Jack's car...


	4. Unexpected surprises

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898, and warrior of the shadow for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was off camping. :)**

**Disclaimer-The moon will set, the sun will rise, as night fades into day. So Remember NovMists doesn't own Drake and Josh in any way. :)**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"cried Josh. 

"Stole the car, do try to keep up."said Elizabeth turning another corner sharply. Josh looked at her in horror.

"WHY?"he demanded.

"I needed a car. Don't worry we will lose them up ahead."Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You don't work for Cambridge do you?"Josh said slowly. Elizabeth laughed.

"No. Your mother sent me to pick you up."she said cheerfully swerving the car Josh grabbed on tightly to the door.

"My mother?"Josh cried.

"The woman who gave birth to you, are you always this slow?"Elizabeth demanded hitting the gas pedal speeding up, cutting in front of a green car. Josh blinked in confusement looking out the window the wind hitting him in the face making his eyes water. His mind was trying to sort this all out. He got an acceptance letter from Cambridge was it real or was it all a set up to get him here? And why did his mother want him here? Where was he being taken? What was going on? The sirens from the cop got quieter and quieter."We out ran them! That was close, I was almost worried."exclaimed Elizabeth with a relieved laugh. Josh stared at her. "What?"

"I want to get out of this car now."Josh said. Still driving, Elizabeth leaned over his lap and opened the door.

"Go ahead."she said. Josh stared at her.

"I'm not slowing down. The cops are still out there. If I were you I'd stick around, unless you want to be road kill."said Elizabeth grabbing his arm as Josh started to fall out. Josh closed the door quickly.

"Look- I've done this before! My mother's crazy gang nearly got me killed three months ago! I don't need another fiasco! Drive me back to the airport now! I'm going home!"Josh yelled.

"Sorry but that's against orders."said Elizabeth putting on black sun glasses cranking the music up.

"I don't care! This is- this is kidnapping that's what it is!"Josh cried.

"Than, welcome aboard, I'm your kidnapper, sit tight, shut your mouth, and have a nice day."said Elizabeth cranking the music even louder. Josh opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth began to sing along to the song drowning out Josh's voice. Josh sighed.

"How do I get into these situations?"He asked himself quietly.

* * *

"It was an accident man!"Drake cried as Jack clenched his fists glaring at Drake. 

"I'm going to beat your face in!"Jack yelled.

"Do you want money? I'll give you money just please not the face!"Drake cried. Jack growled. Megan rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty sad when you have your younger sister fight your battles for you."Megan said with a shake of her head and she marched up to Jack and stomped on his foot.

"OW- You little twerp! Wait until I get my hands on you!"Jack growled.

"Don't you dare touch her!"Drake yelled. Jack laughed clenching his fist and pulling it back, swung and punched Drake in the eye. Drake groaned and fell to the ground.

"HEY! No one hurts him but me!"Megan yelled kicking Jack in the leg. Jack's dark eyes narrowed at her but he did nothing and turned and began walking away. He looked back.

"This isn't over Parker!"Jack yelled.

"What about your car?"Megan asked.

"Not mine!"Jack said with a grin and he ran off. Megan bent over Drake.

"You okay?"she asked.

"Been better."Drake muttered darkly.

"Been worse to." Megan said with a nod. "Like the time you got shot."Megan said.

"Yeah yeah..."Drake muttered attempting to stand up.

"Need help?"Megan asked holding her hand down.

"Yeah thanks."said Drake grabbing her hand and his eyes widened as he got buzzed from a joy buzzer. Megan laughed.

"I can't believe you would think I'd actually help you up!"Megan said with a laugh. Drake sighed.

"Whatever lets just get out of here before the real owner of that car comes out."Drake said. They both entered the car.

"You just so totally jinxed us, now drive."said Megan. Drake scowled turning the car on.

"Why was he so mad if it wasn't even his car?"Drake asked.

"Maybe he was just looking for a fight. He said he didn't like you."Megan said.

"I wonder why he ran off, I mean, the likes of you probably didn't scare him."said Drake backing the car up. Megan frowned.

"I'm scary!"she cried.

"Yeah your face."Drake muttered. Megan glared and kicked him.

"Ow!"Drake yelled.

"MY CAR!"cried a woman's voice. Both looked up to see Mrs.Hafer. Drake's eyes widened and he stepped on the gas pedal quickly driving out of the parking lot but not fast enough, Mrs.Hafter's eyes caught his. She pointed to her eyes with two fingers one for each eye and pointed to him with one than slid one finger across her neck. Drake went faster. Drake laughed bitterly as they pulled into the drive way.

"This day couldn't get worse!"Drake yelled.

"I wonder how Josh is doing?"Megan asked getting out of the car.

"Probably enjoying his nice plane ride! Probably can't wait to go to school all summer!"Drake snapped bitterly sitting on the couch. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm out of here. The next time Chrissy does something suspicious like go to a mall or go to the movies, please hesitate to tell me."Megan said and left. Drake sighed and stomped up the stairs into his room collapsing on his bed. Josh was gone and he was all alone and now he had Mrs.Hafer and Jack after him. It was only than that he noticed the closet door stood slightly open. Drake frowned.

"That wasn't open when I left."Drake muttered and he walked towards the closet pulling it open. Mindy stood their with both hands behind her back.

"Creature?"said Drake in surprise. Mindy bit her lip nervously. "What are you doing here? Get out of here before I call animal control."Drake said. Mindy glared.

"This is Josh's and your room."she said walking out turning from Drake hiding something behind her back. "He said I was welcome here any time."she said.

"It's not Josh's and my room, it's _my_ room...and Josh's."said Drake. Mindy blinked. "And he's not here anymore anyway. So now it's just my room. Now get out."Drake said.

"Fine."Mindy said with a sniff backing up towards the door keeping her back hidden.

"What do you have behind your back?"Drake questioned. Mindy pushed her brown hair behind her ears with one hand and quickly put it behind her back again.

"Nothing."she said. Drake grabbed her arm and pulled. A pair of white boxers with hearts were shown. Drake stared at her.

"There uh Josh's and I miss him and I needed something to remember him by!"Mindy said quickly snatching them back marching out of the room.

"Boxers though! It couldn't be a shirt, or a letter, or a hat- but boxers!"Drake cried walking after her. Mindy was almost at the door Drake stared at the boxers.

"Hey! Wait a minute those are MINE!"Drake cried in horror as Mindy slammed the door.

"Thanks!"she cried and Drake watched her run by the window and run out of sight.

"I'm having the weirdest day."Drake said sitting down on the couch blinking. Audrey walked in and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Drake honey what happened?"she asked looking at his black eye.

"It was just some creep who has it in for me."Drake muttered. The door opened and Chrissy walked in with Jack. Drake's eyes widened.

"Audrey this is my boyfriend Jack."Chrissy said.

"BOYFRIEND?"Drake demanded. Jack smirked.

"I thought you said he was your X!"Drake crowed.

"Well he was. Now he's my un X, my boyfriend again. We met at the mall. He said he was sorry and he missed me! Isn't he the sweetest?"She asked.

"Sweet compared to a wild rabid tiger!"cried Drake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."Jack said kissing Audrey on the hand.

"Well I like him."Audrey said and she left into the kitchen. Drake stared at Chrissy and Jack in horror. Jack smirked darkly.

"Chrissy he is slime- and he pushed you against the wall! And LOOK at my face! did you see what he did!"Drake cried. Chrissy didn't pay any attention to him, she was whispering something in Jack's ear. Drake scowled.

"I"m sorry Drake did you say something?"Chrissy asked. The door opened and Audrey came back in dropping a steak in Drake's lap.

"For your eye."she said.

"Thanks?"said Drake staring at it. Audrey smiled at Jack and Chrissy.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. You don't find many sweet guys around anymore."Audrey said.

"Right well, Drake, once you get rid of the steak Jack and I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a little walk with us."Chrissy said.

"A walk?"Drake demanded.

"The thing you do with your legs."Chrissy said rolling her eyes.

"I'd rather eat my own arm."Drake said.

"That can be arranged."Jack said lowly as Audrey walked back into the kitchen not catching what he said. Drake swallowed.

"Walk sounds great!"said Drake nervously putting the steak down.

"Excellent."said Chrissy with a smile grabbing Drake's arm. Jack grabbed the other and the two pulled him out.

* * *

Night had fallen. Josh had no clue what part of England they were in. He hadn't said anything else to the girl but she seemed to be slowing down. That meant they had to be close. 

"Why does my mother want me here?"Josh asked.

"That's classified."Elizabeth answered cheerfully.

"Why are you working for her?"Drake asked.

"Also classified."Elizabeth said. Josh glared.

"You shouldn't be working for her. It's only going to get you in lots of trouble."Josh said.

"Josh, I live for trouble."Elizabeth said with a smile. Josh sighed. He wondered what is X convict of a mother was up to now. They drove into a small quiet peaceful town and she pulled into a drive way into a nice looking house. Elizabeth got out of the car. Josh opened his door and ran. Elizabeth watched blankly.

"HA HA HA! I HAVE ESCAPED!"Josh yelled.

"Where are you going to run to! You have no idea where you are!"Elizabeth taunted. Josh stopped in his tracks. This was true. He was in the middle of no where. But maybe he could go to the police, get some help anything. He was about to run for it again but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Come on. Even if you can out run me, I have a car remember? There's no way you'd make it."she said and she pulled Josh towards the house. Josh sighed. Maybe he could attempt to escape during the night. Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"said a rough voice.

"Number eight."Elizabeth said.

"Password?"

"Del ieel elfi gel hel tiel nel gel."Elizabeth said. Josh stared at her strangely.

"Welcome back eight."the voice said and the door opened. Standing on the other side was a young man with red frizzy hair and gray eyes. He eyed Josh.

"You got subject 4."he said.

"Obviously."Elizabeth said. Josh stiffened. He had been called subject 4 before. He hated this. Not again.

"Where is my mother?"Josh demanded.

"Oh she ain't here yet sweat pea."said a young woman with pigtails. Josh glared.

"Don't worry. We will make your stay, comfortable."The man with the red hair answered. He had a British accent. At least someone in this crazy fortress was British. They led Josh to a room. It had a bed and a TV and a computer, also a fridge and a door that led to the bathroom. They pushed him in and locked the doors. The windows were bared. Josh scowled. He paced around the room trying to think of ways to get out. His eyes landed on the computer.


	5. Something Big

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898, warrior of the shadow, yay, ****JackSue4ever**, **and ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Drake and Josh.**

**I'm so Sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I had writers block there for awhile but the updates should be more frequent! I'm gonna try to update every Tuesday from now on. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Drake fidgeted nervously as Chrissy and Jack pulled him out the door. They began walking, Jack rapping his arm around Chrissy's waist. They walked in silence until they turned off the street. Chrissy pushed Jack's arm off of her. Drake looked at the two questionably.

"He's not my boyfriend."Chrissy said looking annoyed.

"Really? Because you two were very convincing."Drake said raising one eyebrow.

"Look, things are going down and there not good."Jack said shaking his head.

"Things?"Drake asked. Chrissy and Jack exchanged nervous glances. Jack tilted his head looking at Drake eying him up and down. Drake frowned and glanced at Chrissy.

"We- we don't know how to tell you this."Chrissy said slowly biting her lip pacing. Drake shivered. If something had Chrissy that nervous, it wasn't good.

"It's pretty simple."Jack said lighting up a cigarette.

"Does he have to be a part of this? Did you see what he did to my face?"Drake demanded. Jack grinned his yellow teeth showing. Drake hid a look of disgust by pretending to cough.

"Yeah- he's sorry aren't you Jack."said Chrissy.

"No."Jack said. Chrissy elbowed him.

"Ow."he muttered.

"Aren't you Jack?"She repeated. Jack scowled at her and crossed his arms. Chrissy sighed and kissed his cheek. Jack looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself but Chrissy had her fists clenched her knuckles turning white. Drake frowned. Chrissy and him pulled away, he smiled while Chrissy looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry."Jack said not sounding sorry at all tossing Drake a dark smile. Chrissy put her finger tips to her lips as if they didn't feel right.

"So you two aren't dating?"Drake questioned.

"No. It's an act."Chrissy said.

"Not for long."Jack muttered. Chrissy ignored Jack while Drake stared at him.

"Why the act?"Drake questioned.

"I need a reason for Jack to be around to make sure- like we said, something big is happening."Chrissy said. Drake looked at the two.

"Are you going to tell me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh bit his lip.

"Come on baby come on- do it for Joshy!"Josh said clicking the Internet. It loaded up. "Yes!"Josh cried going to yahoo and typing in his yahoo name. He opened a message to send to Drake typing his e-mail address in.

_Drake, it's Josh. It turns out Cambridge was a trick. It wasn't a real letter and there is no summer program. I got kidnapped by this crazy girl named Elizabeth! I'm in this house but I don't know what town I'm in. I'm pretty sure I'm in east Hertfordshire. No Drake that isn't a country. It's a county. Look it up. You gotta tell mom! I'm going to try to get the street address, zip code- town, anything I can! It's mom and her followers. There all here but I haven't seen any sign of her or Tony but it doesn't mean that there not coming. Something bad is going on. E-mail me at my yahoo account ASAP! _

_your brother Josh_

Josh typed in, putting the subject of the message as help in big capital letters. He closed out of it quickly and deleted the history on the Computer. He had a feeling these guys were amateurs at holding hostages if there was one thing you didn't do, you didn't give them a computer with Internet. Josh paced the room and opened the fridge finding some cold pizza and soda. Nothing else to do Josh grabbed them, hoping that Drake would get his message soon. After thinking about it he figured he really should have e-mailed Megan and not Drake. Drake wasn't the smartest of people and had a tendency of not checking his e-mail to often. Josh walked over to the computer and was just about to e-mail Megan when the door opened. Josh clicked close quickly. Elizabeth strolled in.

"Just came to do something real quick."Elizabeth said walking over to the computer and she fiddled with the wires. "There we go."she said happily.

"What did you do?"Josh asked.

"Turned out doofus and doofusette forgot to shot the Internet off."Elizabeth said holding a wire.

"No way!"Josh yelled hoping he sounded like he wished he had known that sooner. Elizabeth smiled. Josh glared at her.

"Your mother will be here soon don't worry."Elizabeth said heading for the door. A piece of paper fell out of her pocket as she closed the door and locked it. Josh frowned and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Elelielza elelbe telh Mael keselu rele Jelo sel h deloe snel tfiel neld oelu tabel oueltt elheel jeel we.Ls_

"What the?"Josh said out loud trying to make sense out of the strange writing. There had to be a code to crack it. He just didn't know how. He sat studying the letters trying to make words out of it. Josh put it in his pocket and paced glancing at the computer every few minutes. It was no use doing anything now. He wouldn't be able to contact anyone through the computer again. He sat on the bed and turned on the TV wondering what kind of shows were on British television. He could only hope Drake had gotten his e-mail and had alerted authorities or at least his parents, for now he just had to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrissy looked more nervous and ran her hair through her hair. She took a deep breath.

"There's no easy way to say this Drake but-"

"Hi!"said a voice. Jack and Chrissy turned to see Mindy.

"Creature go away, were having an important conversation."Drake snapped. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Drake I need to talk to you."Mindy said. Drake sighed.

"Well I'm busy."Drake snapped.

"Please."Mindy said looking at him. Drake frowned. Mindy had never wanted to talk to him before in his life. Ever. Unless it was about degrading him. She had tried to get him suspended, they hated each other. What could Mindy possibly want to talk about with him? Jack smirked.

"Yeah talk to your girlfriend me and Chrissy have things to do!"Jack said looking happy.

"We do?"Chrissy demanded.

"Your my girlfriend."he said with a wink. "Lets go see a movie."He said. Chrissy frowned as Jack pulled her.

"But- we-Jack we have to tell Drake about-"Chrissy yelled but Jack pulled her out of Drake's hearing distance.Drake blinked.

"That was weird."he said to himself and looked at Mindy who looked worried. "What?"Drake asked crossing his arms.

"Please Drake. I..."said Mindy and she took a deep breath. Drake frowned.

"Something is really bothering you isn't it?"Drake asked. Mindy nodded and burst into tears. Drake stared shocked."Hey- Mindy, don't cry! For a hideous creature your not so bad."Drake said amazed he had never seen a softer side to Mindy. Never. Mindy wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry- I shouldn't burden you like this, but now that Josh is gone- I have no where else to turn to!"Mindy cried.

"Hey- shh it's alright. We will go back to my house and you'll tell me all about it."Drake said and the two walked off back to Drake's house.

"OOF!"Megan said falling out of a near by tree. She fixed her hair and looked around to make sure no one was around to see her. She had been spying on Drake and so far things seemed very interesting. She wanted to know what was so important that Chrissy had had to tell Drake, and what Mindy was upset about. Megan headed for the house when a figure jumped out of the bushes at her. She screamed.


	6. Mother and Son

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898, warrior of the shadow, yay, ****JackSue4ever**, **and ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-The moon will set, the sun will rise, as night fades into day. So Remember NovMists doesn't own Drake and Josh in any way. :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Vansen cocked his head staring at the frightened girl in front of him; It was Drake's sister. Megan glared.

"Don't jump out at people like that!"Megan yelled and kicked him in the leg. Tony's eyes narrowed as Megan stared at him, her eyes widening as she realized who he was.

"Y-your- Your the guy that shot Drake!"she cried. Tony smiled.

"Nice to know you remember me."he said. Megan glared darkly and started taking a few steps back.

"W-What do you want?"Megan said nervously.

"To talk."Tony said casually. Megan looked around.

"If your here, that means Laura is."Megan said. Tony smiled pleasantly.

"Look I just wanna ask you a few questions okay?"Tony said. Megan glared darkly reaching into her pocket hitting the record button on her cassette tape. She had been recording Drake's conversation earlier now she was going to record Tony and hand it over to the cops.

"Okay."Megan said.

"Laura and I want to know where Josh is."Tony said.

"That's none of your business."Megan said stiffly. Tony gave her a dark look and Megan swallowed.

"In Europe for a summer program."Megan said. Tony smiled. He knew where Josh was, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be lied to.

"And Drake?"Tony said.

"He's here,"Megan said her eyes narrowing. "If your planning on kidnapping them again you have another thing coming!"Megan said. Tony laughed softly.

"Kidnapping is over rated. I'm through with that."Tony said with a shrug he leaned against a tree casually.

"So lets talk about Drake shall we?"Tony said. Megan looked at him suspiciously pushing her black hair behind her ears.

"What about him?"Megan asked.

"His father- your father. What was his name?"Tony asked.

"Why do you want to know?"Megan asked.

"I found something of interest and the name Parker is carved into it."Tony said with a shrug and Megan looked at him curiously.

"What something?"Megan said.

"Finish answering my questions and I'll answer yours."Tony said. Megan crossed her arms.

"Fine,"she said and she patted Tony on the back,"Your not as stupid as you look." Megan said successfully planting the tracking device on the back of his neck. Tony smiled adjusting his glasses. Megan pulled away and looked at Tony. "My father's name was Nate Parker."Megan said. Tony nodded.

"How long was he with your mother?"Tony asked. Megan paused.

"Twelve years."said Megan thinking and shuddering at remembering. She had been five and Drake 12, when Nate Parker died from drinking to much. She remembered Drake once saying that Nate had married their mother while she was pregnant with Drake. Tony smirked as if satisfied.

"That's all I wanted to know."Tony said.

"Now what did you find that you think belonged to my father? I have a right to see it."Megan said. Tony dug through his pockets and took out a small metal harmonica. Carved on it was Parker. But she wasn't so sure it belonged to her father.

"Where did you find this?"Megan asked.

"It was in an antique shop."Tony said with a shrug and walked off. Megan frowned and pocketed the harmonica and walked home. She walked over to her mother who was watching Walter on the news.

"Mom?"said Megan.

"Hey honey."said Audrey scooting over making room for her daughter to sit down. Megan sat down and bit her lip. "Whats wrong?"Audrey asked.

"Did dad- I mean, my real dad ever give things to an antique shop?"Megan asked. Audrey frowned.

"No, why do you ask?"Audrey said. Megan took the harmonica out of her pocket and showed it to Audrey. Audrey examined it and a distant look came into her eyes.

"Mom?"said Megan. Audrey blinked and smiled sadly.

"Sorry honey. Yes this was your father's. I sold it to the antique shop years ago when I had to get rid of some of his things.Besides it was old and broken, never played any music, but the shop owner took it. Looks like no one bothered to buy it."Audrey said. Megan looked at the harmonica and put it back in her pocket. Megan walked upstairs into her room taking the harmonica out and studying it. Megan put it to her mouth and blew but no sound came. Megan put it down and looked at the holes wondering why the harmonica had stopped playing music. She frowned when she was a tiny green dot in one of the holes.

"What is that?"Megan said taking a pin out of her drawers and reaching in the hole pressing down on the green dot trying to scrape it. Maybe it was paint or something. There was a loud beep and the harmonica began to unfold. Megan watched in amazement as the harmonica turned into a sheet of steel with various buttons all over it, bigger than the green one, although the green one was still there, and a small TV screen.

"Cool."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake sat on Josh's bed and motioned for Mindy to sit next to him.

"So whats wrong?"Drake asked offering her a tissue and she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Mindy laughed through her tears.

"I'm so embarrassed I-"she said.

"Don't be."Drake said giving her a kind smile. Mindy took a deep breath.

"It's- oh god- My parents. My father got offered a job in Alaska."Mindy said and she burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Hey hey- Alaska isn't that bad they got uh scientists digging up dead things and uh well I don't think many people live there but there might be phones."Drake said.

"That's Antarctica."Mindy said.

"Aren't they the same thing?"Drake asked. Mindy cringed and closed her eyes, she knew deep down Drake was smart, somewhere in there, but he often put common sense and knowledge aside.

"No. Alaska is part of the united states."Mindy said.

"The united states owns Antarctica?"

"No! Alaska isn't in Antarctica!"Mindy yelled.

"Oh."Drake said.

"But it's still very far from here."Mindy said. Drake looked at her sadly. "All my friends are here."Mindy said.

"You have friends?"Drake said. Mindy glared.

"Sorry."Drake said quickly.

"And Josh is here."she said with a sigh.

"Hey- he can do long distance relationships your family is full of mad inventors right? make teleporting device or you know talk over the phone or the computer like normal people."Drake said. Mindy smiled.

"Yeah I just- This is home you know? I don't' want to leave."Mindy said quietly.

"If it makes you feel better I wont throw a party once you leave?"Drake said.

"Actually, maybe I'd like a going away party."Mindy said. Drake paused. He had been thinking of throwing a party that he'd never have to see Mindy again, but he could pass it off as a going away party right?

"Sure."Drake said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this it's just-I had no where else to run to."Mindy said softly. Drake looked at her sadly. There was a beep from Drake's computer. Mindy looked up. Drake walked over moving the mouse.

"Got an e-mail from said. Mindy frowned.

"Do you know them?"she questioned.

"I don't know, I guess it could be Josh."Drake said going to open the e-mail when the door opened. Drake and Mindy looked up to see Megan.

"You have got to see this!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock it off!"Chrissy yelled pulling Jack's hand off her knee. The two were sitting in the movies. Jack smirked at her.

"Come on baby you know you want it,"he said his eyes lighting up in hunger, "we used to be so happy together what happened?"

"You were a total asshole that's what!"Chrissy said.

"Shh."someone hissed behind them.

"Oh come on Christina!"Jack hissed rolling his eyes. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"Chrissy snapped pushing Jack's hand off her leg once again.

"You know you want it, you know you crave it."Jack said his hand sliding up her leg to her thigh.

"Jack!"Chrissy hissed. Jack pulled his hand away.

"Okay, fine, be that way."Jack hissed. Chrissy shuddered and looked at the movie screen shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll have my way in the end."Jack muttered softly, "I always do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Josh's door. He looked up.

"I don't wanna hear it unless your going to let me go."Josh snapped.

"Aw come on Joshy I missed you."said the familiar voice of Laura Patterson as she entered. She smiled warmly and hugged him. Josh's eyes narrowed. Laura hadn't changed much, she had the same brownish grayish hair slightly longer now reaching her lower back, her livid blue eyes were the same and the way the light shined on her it revealed the scar across her cheek.

"Number 1."Josh said coldly his blue eyes narrowed.

"I missed you. How have you been?"Laura asked.

"Since you kidnapped me and dragged me to Mexico?"Josh asked. Laura nodded. Josh sighed.

"Well, School ended and I was looking for a nice relaxing summer, but I guess you ruined that, you tricked me into coming here."Josh said. Laura smiled.

"I thought you needed a vacation."she said casually. Josh glared.

"I want to go home."Josh said.

"But Joshy, I thought you and I should spend more time together- a little mother-son bonding!"Laura said.

"You couldn't just call like normal moms?"Josh demanded and he crossed his arms.

"Besides, we both know that's not why I'm here."Josh said and he paused. "Whats the game mom?"Josh said.

"Game?"Laura said blinking looking as innocent as she could.

"Why do you have me here, your a criminal on the run, You sure went through a lot of trouble getting me here and I don't think it was for mother and son bonding time."Josh said darkly.

"Joshy that hurts! I really did miss you and wanted to see you."Laura said.

"But?"Josh said.

"No buts. This was just the simplest way I thought I could get you here."Laura said with a smile.

"You could have warned me."Josh muttered and he stared at her. "Your up to something."Josh said.

"It doesn't concern you this time, I just wanted to see you and I wanted to get you here with out that man stealing tramp knowing you were with me."Laura said.

"Audrey isn't a tramp shes' my mother."Josh said. Laura stiffened and was to slow to hide the hurt that had formed in her eyes. Josh sighed and looked at her.

"You can be my mother too, if you start acting like it."


	7. Secrets

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,JackSue4ever, and ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Drake and Josh.**

**Right, so I planned to update every tuesday and so far i've been true to my word, but now that schools back up, I make no promises. I will try to update every tuesday but...well, i'ts just a warning --**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laura tilted her head and looked at Josh.

"I am your mother."she said sitting up straighter.

"Yeah my biological mother, but my _mother_ the person who takes care of me, loves me, hugs me when I'm sad, is back in America."Josh said crossing his arms. Laura was too slow to hide the hurt in her eyes that disappeared and bottled up into anger.

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"Laura demanded.

"You've never been there for me mom, you never called while you were in jail, you never wrote, not once. Than once you get out you kidnapped me and my brother. Moms don't do that."Josh said with a shake of his head. Laura was seething in anger and turned sharply.

"Well, You will see, I am a good mother, a great mother!"Laura said pacing the room.

"If your such a good mother you'll let me go home."Josh said.

"NO! Your here to spend time with me, and that's what we will do spend time."Laura said.

"Could I at least be able to walk around the house?"Josh demanded.

"In the morning."Laura said still looking upset and she left. Josh shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to believe you mom."Josh said trying the door but there was no luck. "But I know your tricks, your up to something and you want me here for more than just to see me, you have something up your sleeve in store for me. What are you planning?"Josh asked, of course the question went unanswered. Josh sighed and fell on his bed turning out the light. There was nothing to do now, but sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura walked out into the room.

"So, Number one hows everything?"Elizabeth asked cheerfully.

"He's suspicious, that's to be expected."Laura said her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Boss, he seems to boil your blood, calm yourself."Elizabeth said smoothly with a smile.

"Go do something else number eight."Laura said with a sigh running her fingers through her own hair.

"Laura."Elizabeth said nervously, biting her lip. "There's a small chance that um."said Elizabeth. Laura stared at Elizabeth.

"Spit it out child!"Laura snapped.

"Earlier, the others they- there was Internet on the computer in Josh's room."Elizabeth said. Laura's eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry, I got rid of it as soon as I found out. I don't think he contacted anyone."Elizabeth said.

"You don't think?"Laura repeated walking towards Elizabeth dangerously.

"I'm sorry number one."Elizabeth said looking at the ground.

"If Josh contacted anyone, it could jeopardize our mission!"Laura hissed.

"I know."Elizabeth said softly.

"It could ruin all I've planned for months!"Laura hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry ma'am!"Elizabeth said looking at the ground. Laura took a deep breath and laughed bitterly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!"she muttered. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue.

"Just- get me a report on how Tony is doing with Parker number 8 okay?"Laura said.

"Fine."Elizabeth said and turned sharply while Laura sunk into the couch with a deep sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?"Drake demanded turning over the sheet of steel that had once been a harmonica.

"It belonged to dad."Megan said in excitement. Drake looked at Megan in surprise.

"Walter? But he can't even figure out how to turn on the computer!"Drake said.

"Nate."Megan said. Drake blinked studying the buttons and the blank computer like screen.

"Wow."Mindy said wistfully.

"Cool huh?"Megan said.

"It makes sense, I mean Megan is a mad evil little girl with spy gear, she had to get it from somewhere, and it obviously wasn't from your mother."said Mindy studying it.

"Thanks for the complements Mindy."Megan said with a smile. Drake snorted.

"Our dad? A secret agent or spy or something? Yeah right."

"Than how do you explain this?"Megan demanded.

"I don't know- how can you be sure it's dad's?"Drake said.

"It said Parker on it."Megan said.

"Parker is a common name!"Drake argued throwing his hands in the air.

"Mom said it was dad's!"Megan yelled. Drake blinked and studied it more.

"Really?"Drake said.

"Really."

"Than- is- Do you really think he was a spy or a secret agent?"Drake said. Megan smiled in excitement.

"That's what it looks like."she squealed and jumped happily.

"So where was it in the attic or something?"Drake asked. Megan frowned.

"No um. Well."Megan said. Drake looked at her.

"Where did you get it?"Drake demanded.

"Remember Tony?"Megan said. Mindy gasped. Drake blinked once, twice. "Yeah- what's he got to do with anything?"Drake demanded. Megan looked at him gravely.

"What?"Drake said.

"Tony gave it to me, I ran into him today."Megan said. Drake ran to her and put a hand on each shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he threaten you?"Drake cried. Mindy smiled, it was cute how Drake was protective of his sister.

"I'm fine Drake. He just wanted to talk, and give me this."Megan said. Drake frowned.

"How did Tony get this?"Drake asked.

"He- mom sold it to an antique shop and he bought it there."Megan said. Mindy frowned.

"This was in an antique shop?"Drake demanded looking at it.

"I was thinking it should be in a secret lab."Mindy said.

"It looks like a harmonica."Megan said and she pressed the green button. The metal sheet folded up into a harmonica when the only sign of what it had been was the small green button in one of the holes. Megan pressed it again and it unfolded.

"See? Everyone thought it was broken because it never played any music, but it never played music because it wasn't really a harmonica- how cool is that!"Megan said.

"Pretty cool."Mindy said with a smile than she frowned. "Megan, how would Tony know that this harmonica was your father's?"Mindy asked.

"Hey your the genius remember? How should I know?"Megan said than she paused. "It says Parker on it, he must have seen it and figured he could use it to his advantage."Megan said.

"Maybe."Mindy said with a frown. There was a small beeping sound.

"Oops."said Drake as the screen flashed and turned on, turning bright blue, the beeping sound continued.

"Drake! What did you do!"Megan demanded.

"I just touched it- only a little I swear!"Drake cried.

"Identify yourself."said a computer like voice from the computer.

"Uh, Drake Parker and Megan Parker and Mindy Creature."said Drake. Mindy glared.

"Crenshaw!"Mindy cried.

"Close enough."Drake muttered.

"Parker,Parker,Creature."The computer repeated. Mindy sighed and rolled her eyes and Drake smiled.

"Nate Parker, please type in password, Nate Parker, please type in password or this will self distrust. Nate Parker please type in password, Nate Parker-"The computer repeated a keyboard appearing with in the sheet of metal.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!"Drake yelled.

"Whats the password?"Mindy demanded.

"How should we know?"Megan demanded.

"Your father's weird metal thingy."Mindy argued.

"It would be a word not used often."Megan said softly.

"I know!"Drake said. The two girls looked at him eagerly.

"Furby."Drake said. Megan and Mindy exchanged looks and looked at Drake.

"Furby?"Mindy demanded.

"Yeah, remember they were such a big hit and now no one remembers them? It's perfect!"Drake said.

"There's only one problem with that."Megan said.

"What?"Drake said.

"FURBY'S CAME OUT AFTER HE DIED YOU BOOB!"Megan yelled. Drake glared.

"Well you think of the password than if your so smart!"Drake said crossing his arms. Megan paused chewing on the end of a pencil.

"Nate Parker please type in password, Nate Parker please type in password or this will self destruct in 10 seconds, 9 seconds-"

"Oh god oh god! It's gonna blow up!"Drake cried shaking Mindy's arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night."Chrissy murmured softly. Jack kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and walked into her house. Jack sighed putting his hands in his pockets walking down the street.

"Only a matter of time until your mine sweet thing."Jack said with a laugh. He pushed his greasy hair out of his eyes and walked to the park seating himself on a bench.

"About time Jack I was getting worried."said a cold voice.

"Tony."Jack said with a smile at the man standing in front of him;Tony Vansen. Tony sat down next to Jack.

"Does number 16 know about us?"Tony asked.

"Nah, Chrissy doesn't have a clue."Jack said lighting up a cigarette.

"Good you keep it that way."Tony said with a sigh.

"I will."Jack said with a smile.

"Do they suspect anything about Josh?"Tony asked.

"Of course not. Everything is going fine."Jack reassured Tony. "No one knows that Josh is actually with number 1, and even 16 doesn't expect anything."Jack said blowing smoke in Tony's face. Tony coughed and blew it away waving his hands.

"Nothing better go wrong number 3."Tony said.

"It wont. I'll keep them distracted enough."Jack replied.

"Well come on then."Tony said standing up. Jack put out his cigarette and followed the man to a apartment building.

"Homey."Jack commented as Tony unlocked the door.

"This will be your room, and this will be mine."Tony said pointing to two separate rooms.

"Tony! You break my heart, we will be so far away!"Jack sniffed sarcastically looking at how separate the rooms were.

"You just tick me off."Tony said giving Jack a smile.

"My goal in life is complete."Jack said giving him a smile.

"Don't try anything funny Parker."


	8. Trapped In a Closet

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, and WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN... ****for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**I'm SO sorry I am a week and a day late on when I said I was going to update. That cliffy must have been murder! But I swear the next chapter will be this up coming Tuesday! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"7 seconds, 6 seconds, 5 seconds," The computer continued it's count down.

"I think I know!"Megan said and she began typing into the keyboard frantically.

"4 seconds 3 seconds-"

"Hurry up Megan!"Drake cried as Megan hit enter.

"Password excepted, welcome Nate Parker."The computer chimed and the blue screen turned lime green. A sound as if a radio wasn't quite working was heard, than a voice.

"State your business Parker."A mans voice came in.

"Uh."said Drake.

"We were under the impression that this particular device had been destroyed."the voice came. Drake and the others said nothing, not really knowing what to say.

"Who is this? This isn't Nate Parker is it?"The voice said.

"Drake Parker."Drake said. There was silence, and then,

"The son?"

"Yeah, um, whats going on? Who are you and what is this thing?"Drake said. There was no reply at first, just the sound a broken radio might make. Megan and Mindy exchanged looks with Drake who shrugged.

"That's classified, just give this to your father and-"

"My father's dead."Drake said. The voice now sounded shocked.

"What?"

"He's dead. He's been dead for years. I don't know if your secret agents or whatever but you think you would have noticed."Drake muttered. There was no answer the radio sound was gone.

"Hello?"Drake said. There was no reply.

"Well that's just weird."Drake said.

"Maybe dad was a government spy! A secret agent!"Megan said with excitement.

"That's what it looks like."Mindy said.

"Part of a secret organization! I have to find out everything I can- I can't have you boobs distracting me."Megan said. Drake and Mindy stared at her.

"That means get out while I mess around with this."Megan said. Drake and Mindy walked outside.

"I'll walk you home."Drake said.

"Thanks."Mindy said. It was dusk.

"So when are you moving?"Drake asked.

"End of the summer."

"That really sucks."

"Tell me about it."Mindy said and sighed.

"You know creature, your not that bad."Drake said with a smile.

"Thanks."Mindy replied. Drake put his hand out to stop her.

"What?"Mindy said. Drake was looking at the park across the street. Jack was sitting on a park bench, next to him was Tony Vansen.

"Who are they?"Mindy whispered.

"That's that creep who's dating my sister, and _that _is Tony Vansen."Drake said. Mindy blinked.

"Tony Vansen?"she repeated.

"The guy who worked with Josh's mother."Drake said swallowing hard. Mindy gasped and covered her mouth.

"Really?"she said. Drake nodded and walked towards the park slowly kneeling behind a car. He pulled Mindy down next to her. They were close enough to hear what the two were discussing.

"Nothing better go wrong number 3."Tony said. Drake blinked and bit his lip. This was not good.

"It wont. I'll keep them distracted enough."Jack replied.

"Well come on then."Tony said standing up. Jack put out his cigarette and followed the man. Drake and Mindy watched the two slowly disappear.

"Do you know what this means?"Mindy said gravely.

"Yeah, he seriously needs to stop smoking."Drake said. Mindy crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding. Yes, it means that Jack is working for Laura Patterson."said Drake looking serious. He frowned looking confused.

"This can't be good."Mindy said with a frown.

"Do you think Chrissy knows?"Drake asked.

"You said she worked for Laura. Was number 16. Plus Jack is her girlfriend."said Mindy. Drake frowned.

"No, he's not."said Drake. Mindy stared at him oddly. Drake began to pace back and forth.

"They both told me something big was going to happen."Drake said.

"So you think they wanted to tip you off? About Laura's plans?"Mindy asked. Drake nodded.

"Possibly. If Laura is up to no good maybe they were trying to help. We have got to go find Chrissy."Drake said. Mindy bit her lip.

"What time do you have to be home?"Drake asked.

"Doesn't matter, this is way more important than coming home on time, come on lets go."said Mindy grabbing Drake's hand pulling him towards the house.They both blushed and Mindy pulled her hand away. "Sorry."she said looking anywhere but at him trying to hide the blush.

"It's okay."Drake replied blinking. They ran into the Parker house.

"Hey Drake, Mindy."Audrey said watching the six O'clock news. "I'm just watching your father on the news would you like to come join me?"Audrey asked.

"No thanks mom. Is Chrissy home?"Drake asked.

"Upstairs."Audrey replied putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Mindy and Drake ran upstairs passing Megan's room. Mindy stopped momentarily.

"What?"Drake asked.

"What do you think that thing was?"Mindy asked.

"A spy thingumabob that was my dads because he was a secret agent."Drake said.

"You do realize that's not a word."said Mindy.

"Secret agent?"Drake asked.

"Thingumabob."said Mindy and she cringed as she said it.

"Sure it is, I made it up and I say it's a word, so its a word."Drake stated and he pounded on Chrissy's door.

"CHRISSY! OPEN UP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"Drake yelled. Silence answered him.

"CHRISSY!"Drake yelled. Mindy tried to open the door but it was locked. Drake frowned.

"Chrissy!"he yelled.

"Back up."Mindy said. Drake looked at her puzzled and backed away. Mindy took out her school id, which resembled a credit card. She slipped it through the door and began jiggling it.

"Why isn't it working?"Drake asked.

"Because in real life it doesn't take one swipe to get it to work, you have to work at it."said Mindy and a small click was heard and she pushed the door open. Drake had never stopped to really appreciate his older sister's room. In the corner, a bed sat, to the side a computer, the walls were covered of posters of boy bands, a closet stood closed tightly probably packed with clothes, but the real thing, the important thing, he had always seemed to neglect was the small brown book. It was so ordinary, he over looked it, but now that it wasn't in site, it was sprawled on the floor wide open, it drew his attention more than ever. It was her diary. Drake looked around to see the window open and no Chrissy.

"Whats that?"Drake asked walking over to the book picking it up.

"Looks like her diary. It's her private business you should stay out of it."Mindy said.

"She might be against us. It's important and it's dangerous, I think that gives me a reason to read it."Drake said. Mindy sighed crossing her arms.

"A girl's private thoughts should stay private."Mindy said with a sigh.

"June twenty third, I gotta admit, Drake sure is cute. To bad he's my brother, I know I said he wasn't my type, but man he's good looking. Mama called, she's going after her and Tony's dream. They've planned this since they were kids, I guess they both were always criminals at heart. I don't know if I want to help or not. I've always helped her and Tony, there family. Tony basically raised me when I ran away. But everyone keeps talking about how I have a future...me! of all people. But I gotta admit, I don't think I could ever quite be little miss college girl, although daddy's made me apply. I always loved the thrill of adventure, the fear of getting caught...I'm just so confused..."Drake read. Mindy frowned.

"Sounds like she's in a pickle."said Mindy.

"She's in a pickle? How could someone be inside a pickle? Do you know how small those are?"Drake asked. There was a loud smacking noise that made Drake jump. "What was that?"

"Look!"Mindy said and pointed at the window. A ladder had appeared.

"Oh crud! Chrissy must be coming!"Drake said dropping the diary in it's proper place hands could be seen, Chrissy was almost in vision. Drake grabbed Mindy's hand and pulled her into the closet shutting it tightly as they heard the window open. Both held their breaths.

"Thank you Scottie- no I told you I cant stay at the party, my father will check to make sure I'm here when he gets home from work. No Scottie Megan not Meg, does not need a babysitter- what does feet have to do with anything? GOODBYE SCOTTIE!"They heard Chrissy say and she closed the window. They heard her sit on her bed."Sometimes I don't know who's worse, Scottie or Jack."

"Jack obviously."Drake whispered.

"Shh."Mindy hissed.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."Drake muttered.

"Everyone talks to themselves."said Mindy.

"Nah, that's just you and Chrissy, and we all know how stable you are Creature, since you went to the whacky shack."said Drake. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"It was a mental rehabilitation center."Mindy whispered. They heard the door open.

"Chrissy would you help me with dinner?"Audrey's voice came.

"Sure thing Audrey, you know, if you want everyone to get food poisoning."Chrissy replied.

"Just help me."Audrey said. They heard footsteps and the door closed. Drake waited a minute shifting to get comfortable.

"I think there gone lets get out of here."Mindy said. Drake tried to open the door.

"Uh oh."Drake said.

"Why the uh oh?"Mindy demanded.

"It's jammed."said Drake.

"WHATDYA MEAN IT'S JAMMED?"Mindy demanded.

"I mean it wont open!"Drake yelled.

"Move!"Mindy said rolling her eyes moving towards the door squishing Drake pushing him back.

"ow!"Drake snapped. Mindy tried the door, twisting the nob turning the nob shaking the door. She even tried her school I.D. again but nothing worked.

"Drake, we are trapped."Mindy said swallowing hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's eyes snapped open. He blinked as he looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes looking at the unfamiliar surroundings of the room.

"This isn't my room."He stated. It took him a few minutes for his memory to return. Oh yeah, he had been kidnapped once again by his not quite sane mother. Josh sighed. Why couldn't he have a normal like? Like what he used to have? All this gang stuff, was supposed to be just movie stuff, but he supposed the movies had to come from somewhere. Josh sighed. It was dark and it was silent in the next room. Josh stood up and tried the door he was amazed as it swung open. Josh walked out hesitantly. Two men stood at the front door. He was still a prisoner, but at least he could travel. He found the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He silently wondered if Drake got his e-mail.

"Jacky! Please!"said a voice. Josh frowned and entered the living room. Sitting at the couch was Elizabeth, she was on the phone. "I know but- yeah Jack I know but-"Elizabeth said over the phone and sighed as if defeated. "God damn you Parker!"she said and she hung up the phone.

"Parker?"said Josh. Elizabeth jumped and looked at Josh.

"Who was on the phone?"Josh demanded.

"Er...Drake?"said Elizabeth.

"You said Jack."said Josh.

"It's no body!"Elizabeth said quickly. Josh's memory traveled back to before he left home, it seemed like a life time ago, not merely early that very day. Chrissy had been down an alley pinned against a wall by her X boyfriend. The conversation rang in their head once they had ran off with Chrissy.

_Who was that?"Drake demanded. _

_"Jack Parke-nston."said Chrissy. _

_"Parkenston?"asked Drake. _

Josh felt as if he had been slapped across the face. When Chrissy had said Parkenston she hesitated. As if she had made it up.

"Chrissy's X boyfriend's name was Jack."Josh said.

"Merely a coincidence, Parker is a popular name, don't get your knickers in a twist."Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth I'm not an idiot. What is going on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm SO sorry I didn't tell you the story about Jack Parker, I swear that will be in the next chapter. It was supposed to be in this one, but There were other things I had to add and it would have made the chapter longer, which I'm sure most you wouldn't have minded, but I really need to update so... there you go, that's my bad excuse, but you find out what the heck is going on in the next chapter, this Tuesday I swear!**


	9. Truths

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN..., and ****Hershey's** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**Hahahahaha i'm on time. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So were trapped."Mindy said.

"yeah."Drake replied.

"We can't get out."

"I think that's pretty clear."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_ of all people!"Mindy said and shuddered.

"Like wise Creature!"Drake snapped and crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"What are you doing?"Mindy asked. The closet was dark, she couldn't see a thing, but she could feel Drake moving.

"I don't want to look at your ugly face."Drake stated.

"First of all, my face isn't ugly. Second, you can't see anything!"Mindy snapped. Drake didn't reply. Mindy sighed in annoyance.

"Look, when we hear Chrissy come back we will just have to yell for help so she can get us out of here."Mindy said.

"No way!"Drake cried.

"I was under the impression you wanted to get out of here Drake."Mindy said raising one eyebrow, not that he could see.

"Yeah, but, she will kill us!"Drake cried.

"Would you rather be trapped in the closet with me?"Mindy asked.

"Yes!"Drake cried.

"Really?"Mindy said with a smile. Maybe Drake didn't hate her as much as he made it out to be.

"Josh and I went through her stuff one time and she caught us, it was awful."said Drake.

"What did she do?"Mindy asked.

"Locked us in the closet all day."Drake said. Mindy blinked.

"So wait a minute, you don't want her help because your afraid she's going to lock you in a closet, when your already trapped in a closet?"Mindy demanded.

"Yep."said Drake.

"You make no sense!"Mindy cried.

"Story of my life."Drake said. Mindy sighed.

"IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"she cried and banged on the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"she screamed. But it was no use, down the stairs Audrey and Chrissy could not hear Mindy's cries for help. Mindy and Drake were trapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Josh.

"Come on, you can tell me. I already know to much anyway right? Whats it going to hurt?"Josh said.

"Your mother scares me. She might get mad at me."Elizabeth said.

"She scares everyone, you get used to it. But deep down she's well, psychotic, but somewhere in there is a sweet kind old lady."said Josh. Elizabeth stared at him.

"Okay, deep deep deep down."Josh said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Look, there's no harm in telling me. What am I going to do? Broadcast it to the entire world? I'm locked in a house."Josh said. Elizabeth relaxed slightly and bit her lip.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but your not going to like it."Elizabeth said. Josh looked at her.

"Jack Parker is Drake's older brother."Elizabeth said. Josh blinked.

"What? How? When?"Josh demanded amazed. He closed his eyes envisioning Jack Parker. Greasy black hair and dark eyes, he looked to be about Chrissy's age, twenty. The dark greasy hair, could very well be Megan's color, had it been cleaner, his eyes, were almost a match for Drakes. It was quite possible that the low down creep could be Drake's brother. Josh shivered. Josh looked at Elizabeth who still looked nervous. She was biting her lip and rocking back and forth on her heels slowly, as if not noticing. "Tell me everything."Josh said sitting down.

"Mind you, I don't know everything."Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Tell me everything you know."Josh breathed.

"Well I know Drake's biological father, Nate, was with a woman before he met Audrey. I don't even think he ever knew about Jack. She broke it off with him and he met Audrey, fell in love, got married and had Drake and Megan. Anyway, Jack's mother, must have kept him a secret from Nate. Jack knows who his father his, who his brother is, who you and your whole family is, but none of you knew about him."Elizabeth said. Josh blinked.

"How did he get involved with all this secret agent stuff?"Josh asked.

"Same way Chrissy I did I suppose."said Elizabeth thoughtfully.

"He ran away and Tony Vansen raised him?"Josh asked.

"No, he was born into it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twenty nine bottles of beer on the wall twenty one bottles of beer!"Drake sang.

"You take one down, pass it around,"Mindy sang.

"twenty eight bottles of beer on the wall!"They both chorused, when they heard the door to Chrissy's door open. Drake stood up smacking his head against the ceiling.

"OW!"he yelled wall Mindy laughed. The closet door swung open as Chrissy looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you two doing in my closet?"Chrissy demanded.

"We came to talk to you."Mindy said pushing Drake out of the closet causing him to stumble and stepping out, throwing a sock off her shoulder.

"And you thought I was in the closet because...?"

"Well you see, it's sort of a long story."Drake said sitting on Chrissy's bed. Chrissy stared at them with mistrust.

"We didn't want you to get mad about us trespassing in your room, so we were gonna leave when you climbed in through the window, so we hid in the closet."Drake said. Chrissy stared and shook her head.

"The next time you two want to make out in a closet, find another closet and think up a better excuse."Chrissy said.

"MAKE OUT?"Drake demanded and he shuddered while Mindy stared at Chrissy mouth open.

"We didn't- we would never-"Mindy said and shook her head.

"I only make out with the female species."Drake said. Mindy glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"I am a girl!"she snapped. Chrissy smiled amused.

"I've noticed."Drake said quietly and Mindy blinked. Drake looked at Mindy becoming serious.

"We need to ask you something."he said.

"Ask away."Chrissy said.

"You and Jack, you said you wanted to tell me something. Is it that Jack is working for your mother?"Drake said. Chrissy stared at Drake and burst out laughing. "What?"

"Jack work for my mother? Please he would never make the cut."Chrissy said with a snort.

"We saw him with Tony Vansen."said Mindy.

"Tony's here? I miss him! He should have dropped by we could have caught up on old times."Chrissy said.

"HE SHOT ME!"Drake yelled.

"He's not a bad guy."Chrissy argued.

"HE SHOT ME!"

"Drake you stuck on repeat?"Mindy asked. Drake glared and crossed his arms.

"I seriously doubt you saw Jack with Tony."Chrissy said shaking her head.

"Tony called him number three."Drake said. Chrissy looked up in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!"she swore. They both stared at her.

"I seriously didn't know. It all makes sense now! He must be here to spy on me! I knew there must have been a reason why mama let me meet every one of her agents except number 3."Chrissy cried and she pouted.

"If that's not what you wanted to tell me, than what did you want to tell me?"Drake asked. Chrissy looked at Drake and bit her lip. She took a deep breath.

"There is no easy way to tell you this," she began looking around as if to make sure they were the only ones in the room.

"What?"Drake asked feeling nervous.

"Jack is your brother."Chrissy said seriously. Drake laughed. "I'm serious!"

"How on earth is he possibly related to me?"Drake demanded.

"Your father, Nate Parker was in a relationship before he met your mother. It didn't work out and he fell in love with your mother. Well, the woman he had been with got pregnant. Your father never knew, but Jack is his son."Chrissy said. Drake stared wide eyes.

"This can't be happening!"Drake cried.

"Who's his mother?"Mindy asked curiously.

"No one you know."Chrissy assured them. Drake opened his mouth to argue but Chrissy interrupted him, "If Jack is here to spy on us this isn't good."

"Tell me about it, and you say he's my brother? Ew!"said Drake and he shuddered.

"I'm just glad Josh is away from all this madness. Safe in England."Mindy said. Drake shook his head lost in thoughts. Jack, that white trash, that jerk was his blood brother? How could this be? And on top of it he worked for Laura? And Laura was stirring trouble up again, this definitely was not good.

"Did Jack even ever meet my-our dad?"Drake asked.

"No."Chrissy said sadly. Drake blinked and shook his head.

"Come on creature I'll walk you home."Drake said. He and Mindy walked out quietly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."Mindy said although the frown on her face suggested other wise.

"Yeah."said Drake and he shook his head.

"Tony Vansen is around and he's working with Jack for Laura. I really don't like this. And I'm sure Chrissy was hiding something. She could be working for them! We have no idea!"Drake said and he shook his head. "When did life get so complicated?" Mindy looked at Drake sympathetically. They got to their house. Mindy kissed Drake on the cheek. Drake blinked and put his hand to his cheek watching Mindy walk away. Drake opened his mouth, to say something about being infected with creature germs but the words didn't come out. Instead he wore a goofy grin. Drake watched her enter her house, smiling. As Drake walked home his thoughts were on Mindy. Creature wasn't so bad, he mused.

"Hey kid."said a voice. Drake turned slowly to see Tony Vansen leaning against the wall to the building. Drake's blood ran cold. He tried to move, run, he willed himself to run but he stood frozen, his mind traveling back to the day he got shot. Tony was shooting for the cop, but Josh, stood in the way. Tony was about to shoot and Drake had knocked Josh out of the way and taken the bullet. Given the chance, he'd do it again. He'd die for his brother.

"What do you want?"Drake asked eyes narrowed at Tony.

"Relax."Tony said with a small smile and he handed Drake a small envelope. Drake looked at it curiously.

"What is this?"Drake demanded.

"It's a gift from me to you, enjoy."Tony said walking away. Drake frowned and opened the envelope curiosity getting the best of him. He gasped in shock.


	10. Ghosts

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN..., and ****Hershey's** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**blah a day late.**

**

* * *

Drake hesitantly opened the envelope, he felt his heart beat faster, he began to sweat. He usually didn't get nervous about this type of thing, but this was from Tony for all he knew, it was going to blow him up. Inside was a bronze key and a small slip of paper. Drake stared at the key oddly wondering what it went to. He looked at the paper but it was completely blank. Drake sighed loudly. **

For all he knew, this key could go to anything! What was Tony playing at? Drake was about to crumple the paper but paused. Why would their be a blank piece of paper? Was there some hidden message? He observed it, looking over every inch but he found nothing. He put it in his pocket deciding he would try a magnifying glass, or Megan. He walked home and collapsed on his bed deciding to do this all in the morning. He groaned looking at the computer screen to see it was still on. He grumbled walking over to the computer to see a message from, the Joshinator.

"Hello? What's this?"Drake asked himself and opened the e-mail.

_Drake, it's Josh. It turns out Cambridge was a trick. It wasn't a real letter and there is no summer program. I got kidnapped by this crazy girl named Elizabeth! I'm in this house but I don't know what town I'm in. I'm pretty sure I'm in east Hertfordshire_. _No Drake that isn't a country. It's a county. Look it up. You gotta tell mom! I'm going to try to get the street address, zip code- town, anything I can! It's mom and her followers. There all here but I haven't seen any sign of her or Tony but it doesn't mean that there not coming. Something bad is going on. E-mail me at my yahoo account ASAP! _

_your brother Josh._

Drake swore loudly. He kicked the trash can sending it's contents spilling all over the place. Drake groaned putting his hands to his head. What was he going to do? The cops! He'd call the cops! But first, he'd write an e-mail back.

_Josh, _

_Man were in really deep. You think that's bad? You'll never believe whats going on here! Remember that slime ball Jack? Turns out he's my father's son- he's my brother! The reason why your not seeing Tony is because he's here. He's working with Jack! Man I don't know what their up to but it isn't good. I'm going to tell mom and dad and we'll call the cops and hopefully they will figure out how to get to where you are and save you. Man I'm really freaked out here. Tony gave Megan this thing that belonged to my biological father. It looks like a harmonica but it really opens into this computer thing. We think he was a secret agent or something, but apparently they don't know he's dead. I really miss you man, and you've only been gone a day. I need you man, _

_your brother, _

_Drake._

Drake sent it pacing his room. This was insane! It was crazy! He was about to go down the stairs to tell his parents but he groaned. He'd be up all night. He decided to go to sleep first. Nothing crazy was going to happen if he got a little shut eye. Drake tried to sleep but he tossed and turned all night. He nearly jumped for joy as the sun rose. He ran down the stairs two at a time. Audrey was drinking her coffee and Walter was reading the news paper.

"Drake, your up early,"Audrey said and she glanced at the stove. "Breakfasts still cooking."

"Mom, Dad, I have bad news."said Drake. They both looked at him with worry. Drake told them about everything. About Jack, about Josh, and about Tony. He left out the harmonica part and the key and paper. He didn't really know why but he felt it didn't, really, have anything to do with Josh being kidnapped.

"A-are you sure Josh wasn't just playing a prank?"Audrey said eyes wide.

"You know Josh. He wouldn't do that."said Drake.

"But we paid ten thousand dollars for him to go! Where on earth did all the money go to?"Walter demanded looking upset.

"My guess? My mother's pocket."chimed in Chrissy walking in. Audrey's eyes narrowed at the girl in mistrust.

"Did you know about this Christina?"she demanded.

"No, not about Josh. Yeah, I did about Jack. It was before you even met Nathan Parker."Chrissy said trying to offer Audrey some pity. "Nate didn't even know Jack existed."said Chrissy.

"And you know Jack?"Walter asked.

"His mother is in my mother's gang. We hung out as kids, dated, you know the drill. But while I've been here being a good girl, trying to get into college and get a real job, Jack's been making his way up in the ranks of my mother's gang."said Chrissy bitterly and she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You were number sixteen and he was number three. Why?"Drake asked.

"It has to do with ranks there cutie."said Chrissy.

"You must have been really low in the ranks then."Drake said. Chrissy looked insulted and sipped her coffee moodily.

"My mother insisted I was too soft."

"I see."said Drake. Walter picked up the phone to call the police. They spent the better half of the day, answering questions for the police and listen to their empty assurances of finding Josh. Drake sighed moodily plopping on the couch glad to be back home. The door swung open and Jack walked in, sweating.

"You! Don't move!"Walter ordered. Jack raised an eyebrow. Chrissy walked up to Jack and slapped him across the face.

"You lied to me!"Chrissy said. Jack put his hand to his face and narrowed his eyes backing up towards the door as Walter picked up the phone to call the police. "Your working with my mother! You knew Josh was in trouble! You tell me where Josh is now!"Chrissy yelled.

"I swear I don't know!"Jack said.

"Your working with Tony Vansen I saw you!"Drake yelled. Jack gritted his teeth as Walter hung up the phone.

"Cops are on their way,"Walter said crossing his arms. Jack turned and ran but Drake was faster and tackled Jack to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere!"

"I don't know anything about Josh I swear! I only know my mission! Ever since the Mexico fiasco number ones been really secretive! I have no idea where she is! We get e-mailed orders from her now mostly. I was sent here with Tony on a completely other mission. Yeah I knew she wanted Josh but I don't know where."Jack said.

"In England. Any place ring a bell? Or would you rather wait for the cops to interrogate you?"Chrissy asked.

"I swear I don't know!"Jack said.

"Guess your leaving it to the cops then,"Chrissy said shaking her head slightly. Jack tried to pull away from Drake again but Drake had a firm grip on his arm. The siren of the police could be heard. Jack cursed loudly. The police entered.

"He's all yours officers."said Drake with a satisfied grin and they cuffed him pulling him out, Jack cursing the whole way. Chrissy shook her head and sighed.

"Josh."Audrey said tearfully. Walter hugged his wife close. Megan went upstairs to her room and Drake started writing a new song on his guitar. But his mind was blank, he couldn't think of a song. Drake sighed and shook his head. He decided to go out and hang out with Scottie.

* * *

"What is it?"Josh asked looking as the sludge of what should be oatmeal ooze off his spoon. 

"Oatmeal."Scoffed Elizabeth.

"It looks like brains."Josh stated. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and shrugged. Josh silently wondered if Drake read the e-mail yet. He'd just have to wait it out. But while he was here he could sneak around and try to figure out what his delusional mother was up too. Josh dug though his pockets and pulled out the piece of paper he had found on the floor the night before. "What on earth does this say?"Josh asked showing it to her.

_Elelielza elelbe telh Mael keselu rele Jelo sel h deloe snel tfiel neld oelu tabel oueltt elheel jeel we.Ls_

Elizabeth snatched it from his hands quickly.

"Never you mind,"Elizabeth said. What Elizabeth didn't know, is Josh had written a copy. trying to make sense of it. Laura walked in. Josh stared at her darkly.

"Mother,"Josh said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Hey Joshy,"Laura said with a smile sitting down. Josh stared at her arms crossed.

"Having fun yet?"Laura asked. Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes! Lots of fun. I just love getting KIDNAPPED!"He yelled. Laura didn't flinch, didn't even act as if she head heard him.

"I thought you and me could spend some quality time together."she said.

"What? Robbing a bank?"Josh asked.

"No,"Laura said, looking mildly annoyed.

"Can't you just believe I wanted to spend some quality time with you? No tricks up my sleeve?"she asked.

"Not when you trick me into coming to another country,"Josh said arms crossed staring at the oozing oatmeal. He swallowed nervously. He could have sworn he saw it move. Laura crossed her arms.

"I got us tickets. For a magic show."Laura said softly. Josh eyed her and mentally sighed. How could he resist a magic show? He loved magic shows! He smiled.

"Alright."he said standing up. Laura smiled. Josh knew she was up to something, but just for today, he could forget. Just for today he could pretend she was a normal mother, and the only reason he was there was to spend time with her.

* * *

"So, the cops took him?"Mindy asked Drake sitting on his bed. 

"You have a keen grasp of pointing out the obvious."Megan said poking her head in.

"No one asked you."Drake snapped. Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm busy anyway. I'm close to cracking that thing I know it."she said and turned on her heel leaving.

"What thing?"Mindy asked.

"I have no idea."Drake said digging into a bowl of ice cream, chocolate. He silently thought of Josh, trapped with Laura. It must be horrible.

"I can't believe Josh has been kidnapped again."Mindy said with a sigh.

"I know. I wish I could help him. I just have to wait and I hate it!"Drake said with a loud sigh and he shook his head. "I wish he never left, everything got so crazy once he left." Mindy looked at Drake sympathetically. She pushed her hair behind her ears and sat thinking quietly. Jack was Drake's brother! Drake's father was some sort of spy? Josh was captured by his insane mother, and she was going to have to move. The world made no sense.

"Guys."Megan said walking in.

"Whats up? You look spooked?"Drake said curiously. Megan opened and closed her mouth. Drake stiffened. If Megan was this upset, something truly was wrong. "What is it Megan?"Drake asked softly. Megan just shook her head and walked out. Drake and Mindy followed, frowning. They entered the room, and she pointed to the shape shifting harmonica. At the moment it was computer. On the screen was a man with dark hair, and dark eyes. He was built rather like Drake, and had Megan's nose. The man was walking quickly. It looked like an old home made movie. Drake and Mindy sat down curiously. The man turned to the camera and punched it.

"What is that?"Mindy asked.

"It's a recording. Of my biological father."Megan said, getting her voice back.

"What's got you so spooked? It's probably just a video of him a long time ago."Drake asked. Megan hit a button and the recording rewound. She pointed in the left hand corner.

"The date."she said. Drake looked and all the color drained out of him. In the left hand corner, the date, in white letters read, March fifth 2006.

"But that was only a few months ago- it's not possible."Drake whispered.

"Why not?"Mindy asked.

"Because my father is dead!"


	11. Kiss

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**, **and WillowLuver** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**I'm SO sorry I left you so long with that evil cliffy. expect an update tuesday. :) **

**

* * *

**

Mindy looked at Drake, than back to Megan. She opened and closed her mouth.

"Apparently not,"Mindy spluttered. It was the only words she could choke out. Drake sat down, head in his hands looking confused. Megan watched the video over and over looking entranced and she touched the screen where her father was.Nate Parker had his daughter's raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"MOM!"Drake yelled walking out of the room storming down the stairs. Mindy and Megan followed nervously smelling trouble. Audrey looked up in surprise. Walter and Chrissy looked up, they had been playing go-fish.

"Drake what is it?"Audrey asked looking at her son with worry.

"Dad died!"Yelled Drake.

"He did,"Audrey said looking at her son puzzled.

"From blood poisoning, from drinking to much,"Drake said. Audrey nodded. "I saw him in the hospital!" Walter looked at Drake concerned.

"Are you okay Drake? I never did meet your dad but I'm sure he was a great man, but Drake you can't dwell on the past, it's unhealthy,"said Walter.

"Kind of hard!"Drake said staring at his mother. Walter,Audrey, and Chrissy looked at him curiously.

"Is this about Jack?"Audrey asked.

"NO!"Drake yelled and he stormed upstairs and came down with the computer harmonica device. He played the video. Walter's eyes widened in surprise. Audrey's did too. She covered her mouth.

"Now, tell me again, what happened four years ago?"Drake said staring at his mother with a cold icy glare. Megan crossed her arms looking puzzled. Audrey opened and closed her mouth in surprise.

"He died,"she said closing her eyes. "I don't know what this is, but he died!"Audrey cried. Drake stared at his mother, looking for a trace of a lie.

"Were you there when he died?"asked Mindy.

"Well, no. I was with him in the hospital, they told me he was dieing. I went to pick the kids up from school one day and when I got back they told me my husband died,"said Audrey.

"Did you ever get to see the body?"asked Walter looking frightened. If Audrey's X husband was still alive, than she was still technically married to him! He shuddered fighting down the fear that clutched at his heart, what if Audrey would want to go back with Nate? Audrey shook her head.

"No, I didn't want to remember seeing him like that, oh god!"she said and she burst into tears. Walter hugged her close. "He's alive! How can he be alive?"she cried.

"I don't know, but, were going to find out,"Walter said comforting his wife gently. Drake sat pale. His father was alive, and had been alive for four years, letting his wife and children believe him to be dead. A gust of rage went through him and he clenched his fists in anger. Josh was captured by Laura, that sleaze ball Jack was his brother, and his father was alive. Drake wanted to scream. Drake stormed out of the house.

"Drake!"Audrey cried. Mindy frowned and ran after Drake.

"What do you think your doing?"Mindy cried.

"Just stay out of this! I think Tony knows something,"Drake said.

"You have no idea where Tony is!"cried Mindy.

"He seems to find me,"Drake replied storming down the street.

"Drake!"cried Mindy.

"I need to know Mindy! I need to know if he's really alive!"Drake said.

"Than I'm coming with you,"Mindy said.

"No, I have to do this alone. You stay with my parents. Work on figuring out where the e-mail came from with Megan, do something!"Drake said.

"I'm not letting you go alone!"Mindy yelled grabbing Drake's hand. Drake turned around and looked at her. "You think your alone in this, because Josh's not here. That's not true. I'm here,"said Mindy. They stood like that for two or maybe three minutes just looking at each other. Drake leaned over and kissed Mindy on the lips. Mindy blinked in surprise but she didn't pull back. Drake pulled away, and ran leaving Mindy standing there flabbergasted.

* * *

Josh smiled as they entered his prison. He had gotten a good view of the town, not that this really told him anything. He was good, he didn't create any scenes about his mother kidnapping him. He knew it wouldn't have helped. He knew his mother was up to something, and was trying to butter him up. She had him there for a reason, and he was going to find out what. So Josh, was going to play along, be he good son, and make Laura think that she had successfully tricked him into trusting her. 

"That was fun,"Josh said and hugged his mom. Laura smiled.

"I have to go Joshy but I'll be back later okay?"Laura said.

"Sure,"Josh said looking cheerful and Laura left. Elizabeth stared at him suspiciously.

"Enjoy the magic show?"she asked. Josh nodded. He had to fool everyone. He could trust no one.

"Lizzie!"whined a voice. Elizabeth looked up and groaned. Josh's eyes followed and his jaw fell. Jack Parker was standing in the doorway. Josh's eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't you be in America?"Josh demanded.

"I got bail- I was ordered to come here from number one,"Jack said. Josh's eyes narrowed. "Lizzie!" Elizabeth looked up and smiled a fake smile. He walked over to her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Jack,"she said with a sigh. "You blew your cover,"Elizabeth said, letting the frown that wanted to come out come.

"Yeah, It wasn't my fault. They were snooping, saw me and Tony,"said Jack with a scowl. Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Number 1 is going to have your head,"Elizabeth replied. Jack muttered and sat on the couch. He gave Josh a nod.

"Does Drake know that your his brother?"Josh demanded. Jack looked up in surprise and glared at Elizabeth.

"I didn't see any harm in letting him know,"Elizabeth replied. Jack shrugged.

"We were told you were arrested. How did you get out of there? I'm sure number one would have left you to rot,"said Elizabeth said.

"I have friend's in high places,"Jack replied smoothly with a grin.

"Number one is going to kill you, you jeopardized the plan,"Elizabeth said with a groan.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you explain this code crap to me?"Jack said waving up a paper. In big words it said;

JELA ELC KPELAR KEL ELER.

"It's code,"Elizabeth explained.

"I knew that! How do I read it?"Jack demanded. Elizabeth's eyes fell on Josh.

"I'll tell you later,"she said.

"Can you at least tell me what it says?"Jack demanded.

"It says your name okay?"Elizabeth cried. Josh quickly memorized the words before Jack put it away, looking confused. Josh bit his lip wondering how to figure out the code. His eyes fell on Jack again. Something was up, and he was going to find out what. Josh noticed Jack's phone sticking out of his jacket pocket. Josh made his way over slowly, thinking. He hugged Jack. Jack looked at him in shock. Josh quickly slipped the phone into his own pocket and pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see a familiar face,"Josh said. Jack muttered wiping off his jacket.

"I'm going to go watch TV, you two can talk about your "plans" or whatever,"Josh said and closed his door. He took out Jack's cellphone and smirked. "Score!"

* * *

Drake groaned leaning against a wall to a huge building. He kissed Mindy. Josh's girlfriend! What was wrong with him? 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"Drake chanted hitting his head against the brick wall softly. Drake groaned. He dug his hands through his pockets and took out the blank paper and the key that Tony had given to him. A lot of good this did. He was walking by a store where Scottie walked out. They smacked into each other.

"Scottie!"Drake cried.

"Sorry man,"said Scottie helping Drake up. "How's Meg?"he asked.

"Don't call her that, she's fine."said Drake dusting himself off.

"What's that you got there?"Scottie asked. Drake showed him the key and blank piece of paper. Scottie studied the paper. "What are they for?"

"I don't know someone gave them to me,"Drake said.

"They could have used invisible ink,"Scottie said observing the paper. Drake looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be right back,"Scottie replied and he disappeared into his car. He came back with a lemon. "What are you doing?"Drake demanded. Scottie squeezed the lemon letting juice fall all over the paper and he breathed on it. Words began to appear. Drake stared amazed.

"How did you do that?"Drake demanded.

"I watched national treasure dude."said Scottie and he handed Drake the paper.

**Twenty eight Bromden ST apartment D,**

read the paper. "Your a life saver man,"said Drake looking at the key and the paper.

"And people think I'm stupid,"Scottie said and he chuckled. Drake went down to Bromden ST and found the apartment house. He used his key and the door opened and he walked up to Apartment D. He knocked. There was no reply. Drake frowned and opened the door. He walked in and gasped...


	12. Jack Daniels

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**, **and WillowLuver** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. Again i'm sorry for being so late! I'll try to update ASAP! **

**

* * *

**

The room was covered with pictures. Pictures of Laura Patterson, pictures of Josh, pictures of her gang, pictures of Drake,Megan,Walter,Audrey, even Helen! There were newspaper clippings where people were mentioned. There was a notebook on the bed. Drake walked over and picked it up scanning through it. It held little notes, about Drake.

"Over whelming eh?"said a voice. Drake jumped and turned to see Tony.

"What is this? Why is my family all over the walls? Are we being spied on?"Drake demanded.

"I thought the answer to that was obvious,"Tony replied adjusting his glasses. Tony would have passed for a nerd rather than a dangerous gang member.

"Is this your apartment?"Drake demanded.

"If it was, why would I have things about my gang, posted all over the walls?"Tony asked.

"Because your a creep,"Drake replied eying the man darkly. This was his chance, to ask him about his father. He knew Tony knew something, that's why he gave Megan the harmonica.

"Well it's not my apartment,"Tony replied and he lit up a cigarette.

"Who's room is it?"Drake demanded.

"Someone by the name of Jack Daniels. He's barely ever home. Literally only comes here to sleep. Sometimes he's gone for months the owner told me, but the rent always comes,"Tony said blowing out smoke.

"Jack Daniels?"Drake said confused.

"Personally, I think it's a fake name,"Tony hinted. Drake stared at him clueless.

"I forgot, Laura's boy was the smart one,"Tony said with a sigh. "Your father,"he said.

"But my father's name is Nate Parker, not Jack Daniels,"Drake said crossing his arms.

"I know,"said Tony looking annoyed, "He used a fake name."

"Why would he use a fake name?"demanded Drake.

"Everyone thinks he's dead, that's why!"exclaimed Tony looking even more annoyed.

"My father wouldn't use such a corny cover name. It'd be like, bone crusher or something cool,"Drake argued. Tony let out a groan.

"THIS IS YOUR FATHER'S APARTMENT!"Tony cried.

"But his name's not-"

"I have proof!"Tony yelled.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"asked Drake. Tony's eye twitched. Drake frowned. "So my father really is alive?"

"Yep,"said Tony and he sighed once his twitching stopped.

"How did you know he was alive?"Drake demanded.

"Not important,"Tony replied.

"How do I know your not just bluffing me?"Drake demanded.

"You don't,"Tony replied. Drake headed for the door. "If you leave you may never know the answers to your questions,"Tony said. Drake stopped. He closed his eyes. He wished Josh was there. Josh would know what to do. Josh was the smart one, the one with common sense. Drake was supposed to be cool and con there way out of trouble and when that didn't work Josh was supposed to come to the rescue with some smart plan. But now Josh was gone. Drake turned.

"What do you know?"Drake asked.

"Sit down,"Tony said with a smirk. Drake sat on the bed staring at Tony with mistrust.

"My father is alive, how?"Drake asked.

"He faked his death of course,"Tony said.

"Why?"Drake demanded.

"I figured that harmonica I gave you would give you a few clues,"Tony said blowing smoke in Drake's face. Drake coughed.

"He's a secret agent?"Drake asked.

"Bingo. Mostly anyway. He works for the government. I don't know why he faked his death however. I have friends in high places but not that high,"Tony said. Drake closed his eyes. His father was alive.

"This is his house?"Drake asked.

"Yep. He's out on business in South America. He's tracking down our gang. The governments been very interested in us for awhile so we led them on a wrong trail with number Fifty seven and Thirty two,"said Tony. Drake blinked.

"How many members do you have in your gang?"Drake demanded.

"A lot."

"Why are you telling me all this?"Drake asked. Tony shrugged.

"I figured you had a right to know,"Tony replied putting on a look of concern. Drake knew there was more to this. A major detail Tony was leaving out or something. Tony would never give him this kind of information for no reason. He was up to something.

"My father's in South America?"Drake said. Tony nodded. Tony looked at the clock. "I have to scram,"he said and with out another word he was gone. Drake sat quietly in the apartment. After all these years, his father was alive and he had an apartment right in town. Drake picked up a vase and threw it at the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"he roared to his father, though his father was miles away. "HOW COULD YOU LET MOM,MEGAN, AND ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD ALL THESE YEARS? DIDN'T YOU CARE AT ALL?"Drake yelled and he started ripping up the pictures on the wall in anger. He fell to the floor shaking in anger a sob escaping him.

* * *

Josh looked at the cell phone as if it was gold. It was his ticket out of here. He was just about to dial for help when the piece of paper on his dresser caught his eye. It was a code that had been give to Elizabeth that he had copied.

_Elelielza elelbe telh Mael keselu rele Jelo sel h deloe snel tfiel neld oelu tabel oueltt elheel jeel we.Ls_

Josh frowned picking it up. He never noticed it before, but there were a lot of El's in it. Josh took out a pencil and began writing it down with out the el's.

_Eliza be th Ma kesu re Jo s h doe sn tfi nd ou tab outt he je we.ls_

Josh frowned looking at it and he wrote it again: _Elizabeth make sure Josh doesn't find out about the jewels. _Josh stared and blinked. Jewels? What jewels? Jewels meant expensive. Was his mother going to try to steal some jewels from a jewelry store? No it wasn't her style. Than again, you never knew with Laura Patterson. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Josh looked back at the phone.He had to call Drake. He looked at the clock. It was Five PM. He bit his lip thinking. That meant that where Drake was it was noon. Should he call Drake? Or should he call the cops? Was it still 911? He was in England. The door opened and Josh jumped dropping the cellphone. Elizabeth scowled and grabbed it.

"Who did you call!"she yelled.

"The cops. There on there way here,"Josh said unsure if she would believe him or not. Her eyes widened. "You don't even know where we are,"she said.

"The cops can track where the call was made,"Josh said. Elizabeth looked horrified. She turned around.

"We have to get out of here now! Alert number one!"she she yelled barking orders. This was Josh's chance. Everyone was in a hurry, Josh had to escape, it was now or never. Josh slipped quietly towards the door. The room was empty he was momentarily forgotten. Josh was almost at the door and he broke into a run just out of nerves. He was almost there. He hadn't figured out what he would do once he got outside, but he didn't care he reached for the door when a hand fell into his shoulder. Josh froze.

* * *

"Drake!"said Audrey as Drake walked in slamming the door. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Megan looked up. She didn't say anything, which was unusual for her. Walter looked at Drake. He tried to say something, offer comfort, but words wouldn't come. Instead he just hugged Drake. Audrey looked pale. Her first husband was still alive, and had abandoned her and her children. She sat down leaning her head on Walter's shoulder. Chrissy was chewing her lip looking nervous. Mindy was next to her. It looks as if the two had been playing a game of cards.

"Don't you ever go home?"Drake snarled at Mindy. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at his father, but it came out at her. Mindy looked hurt and confused. Earlier he had kissed her, now he was yelling at her. Drake let out a sigh.

"Drake honey,"Audrey said.

"I found his apartment,"Drake interrupted. Audrey blinked.

"What?"said Audrey.

"His apartment. He lives in town,"Drake said. Audrey's eyes widened in shock. Walter blinked. Megan was to slow to hide the look of want on her face.

"Was he there?"Megan breathed.

"No, he's in South America. He's going by the name of Jack Daniels,"said Drake.

"Isn't that beer?"Chrissy asked.

"Suit him well,"Drake snapped bitterly.

"Oh Drake honey, I'm so sorry,"said Audrey.

"You didn't do anything mom!"Drake said. There was a soft knock on their door. Chrissy opened it and a police officer walked in.

"Any news on Josh?"Walter asked standing up. "Well yes and no. We don't know his wear abouts,"said The cop. Walter's face fell. "I have more bad news I'm afraid,"he said. They all looked at the cop.

"Jack Parker has been released,"he said.

"What?"demanded Chrissy.

"He was bailed out,"the cop explained.

"He was bailed out? He was the only lead to our son! He was supposed to face trial! What happened?"Walter asked.

"The person who bailed him out had enough money to persuade the chief of police. I'm sorry,"said the cop bowing his head. Chrissy frowned.

"That would have to be a lot of money,"she said quietly.

"Who bailed him out?"Mindy asked.

"His father."


	13. A Plan

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**, **and WillowLuver** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me.**

**I'm sorry for being so late and i'm sorry for how short this update is. Unfortunately, I have more bad news. I'm not going to be able to update until some time in January due to holidays and birthdays, etc. I have not abandoned this fanfic and I will write more! Updates are just slow around this time of year. Happy holidays all. :)**

**

* * *

Drake stood frozen. He opened and closed his mouth several times.His mouth was dry. He tried to say something, but a small croak was all that came out. He licked his dry lips, and forced out the words,**

"His father?"

"Yes,"said the police officer giving Drake an odd look. Drake shook his head.

"What was his name?"Drake asked.

"Jack Daniels. Nice name eh?"The police officer said. Drake was pale and sat down in a chair shakily.

"They don't even have the same last name, How could you let him bail him out?"Drake argued.

"Same D.N.A.,"The police officer said. He gave them a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry,"he said heading towards the door.

"Where did they go?"Audrey said, looking almost as bad as Drake.

"We don't no ma'am,"The police officer said. Audrey closed her eyes. Megan stood frozen.

"Are you alright?"Walter said gently, putting his hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"He's alive,"Audrey said holding onto Walter tightly. "He never let us know, let me know. He left us all alone,"She cried. Walter held onto her tightly. Megan shuddered. Chrissy put her hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Drake, are you alright?"Mindy asked softly.

"My father's alive. He's been in town. He didn't even bother to see us. He's let us believe he was dead all these years. I'm just great Mindy! Fucking great!"Drake snarled. Audrey didn't bother to correct Drake's language. She seemed to distressed.

"Walter, I'm technically still married to him if he's alive!"Audrey cried. Walter stood frozen.

"Everyone thinks he's dead,"Walter said slowly.

"Why would he do this?"Audrey asked.

"He's a secret agent!"Megan said looking at the computer/harmonica. Megan began pacing the room. "He had to fake his death and keep it a secret for us for his jobs sake! He had to save the world or something. Go under cover! No one would know he was alive,"said Megan, a fire growing in her. Drake wanted to believe it, it could very well be true, but the anger didn't go away.

"He obviously knew Jack was his son, I thought he didn't know!"Drake said angrily, jealousy growing inside of him. "He let his other son know he was alive, his X girlfriend but he doesn't tell us?"Drake said clenching his fists in anger.

"He must have a good reason,"Megan said quietly. Drake shook with anger and he turned going up to his room. Audrey stood up and went to go after him. Walter grabbed her arm.

"He needs some alone time. How about we go to the police station and give them more information about Tony. Unfortunately, he's our last hope of finding Josh,"Walter said gravely. Audrey nodded.

"Chrissy will you watch Megan?"Audrey said weakly.

"Of course,"Chrissy said and the two left.

"I'm going to my room, I have research,"Megan said looking at the harmonica.

"Sure kid,"said Chrissy sitting on the couch looking troubled. Mindy went upstairs to check on Drake.

"Drake?"Mindy said softly. Drake was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't answer. "I know your going through a hard time and all, but you kissed me,"Mindy said quietly.

"It didn't mean anything,"Drake said. Mindy's face fell.

"Oh,"she said.

"It was just the spur of the moment,"Drake said turning on his side so Mindy wouldn't see the look of pain on his face. The horrifying truth was, he actually liked Mindy, A lot. A lot more than he liked any of the other girls. He wasn't used to this feeling, and it was his brother's girlfriend! He couldn't be with her, he could never be with her. Mindy held back tears. It was for the best, she supposed. She was with Josh. She wouldn't betray him like that, but still, the pain in her heart wouldn't go away.

"I'll be down the stairs, um, if you need anything,"Mindy said softly and left closing the door. Drake groaned and buried his head into his pillow. He picked it up and threw it across the room. He looked at a picture of Josh, hanging on the wall.

"I really need you brother,"Drake said quietly.

* * *

Josh looked up to see Laura.

"Where do you think your going Joshy?"she asked. Her voice was kind and sweet, but, the look in her eyes betrayed her. She was angry and Josh could see it.

"Just for a walk?"Josh said.

"Of course,"She said, never losing the sweet sound in her voice and she pulled him out. She opened a car door, pushing Josh in and got on the other side and pulled out. Three cars were following her, the members of her gang. Josh quietly wondered, which member of Laura's gang was Jack's mother?

"I know about the jewels,"Josh said casually. Laura was to slow to hide the look of surprise from Josh.

"What Jewels?"She said, her smile growing even more faker. Her smile looked strange, and unnatural, as if very strained. "I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about,"she said, her voice losing it's sweet edge.

"I think you do,"Josh said with a smirk. Laura just gave him a strained innocent look.

"If you bring me home, I wont tell the cops about it,"Josh said.

"I have no idea what your talking about,"she said again.Josh shook his head mildly wondering if he should jump out of the car and make a run for it if she stopped at a red light. He wondered how far he would get, and if he got away, what would he do next? His mind began to wander even more. What jewels was his mother planning to steal? Than his mind went to Drake. Was he alright? Had he gotten his e-mail? Was he going to send help? What was Tony up to in America? There was a screeching sound. Josh looked up in surprise and screamed as a truck slammed right into them. Everything went black.

* * *

Drake fidgeted nervously. He had been sulking around his room all day. He couldn't stop thinking about his father, or if Josh was okay. There was a soft tap on his window. Josh stared to see Scottie. Drake opened his window.

"Hey man,"Scottie said with a grin, "How is Meg?"

"She's fine, don't call her that,"said Drake closing his window giving Scottie a strange look.

"What?"Scottie asked.

"There's this thing, called a front door. You should try it sometime,"Drake said.

"Front door eh? I will have to try this front door,"Scottie said looking thoughtful. Drake shook his head.

"I wanted to see how you were. We haven't hung out lately,"said Scottie.

"Yeah I'm sorry man,"Drake said with a sigh.

"Is Sam around? She's hot,"said Scottie.

"Her name is Chrissy,"Drake said annoyed.

"Yeah but-"said Scottie and Drake covered his mouth, his eyes lighting up.

"I have a plan,"said Drake.

"Mffmm?"said Scottie.

"Yes, a plan. A plan to help Josh. Were going to need your car,"Drake said a mischievous glint in his eye. He would think about his father later, right now, he had a way to help Josh.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes. He was in what seemed to be a small cottage. The smell of food hit his nose. He sat up.

"Oh, good your awake,"Elizabeth said with a smile.

"About time,"Jack snarled and spat in a trash can.

"That's unsanitary,"Josh muttered. Jack glared and Josh fell silent. Josh looked around.

"What happened?"Josh asked.

"You screamed like a girl and fainted,"Jack informed him.

"It wasn't a scream, it was a manly shout!"Josh argued. Jack laughed. Josh frowned.

"Is my mom okay? We crashed didn't we?"Josh asked.

"No, you almost crashed,"Elizabeth said looking amused. Josh groaned. He sat up, looking around the small room he was in. There was a fire place, and a couch. There was a knock on the door.

"Password?"Elizabeth yelled.

"Del ieel elfi gel hel tiel nel gel!"came an annoyed man's voice. Elizabeth opened the door. A man with dark hair, and dark eyes walked in. He was built like Drake, and had Megan's noise. Laura stepped out.

"Number two, how nice to see you,"she said looking pleased.

"Why'd we change locations?"Number two drawled.

"Had some trouble with the cops,"said Laura bitterly. Jack looked up at the man and smiled.

"Hey Dad."


	14. Road Trip, well sort of

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **and ****CountryPersonel** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me.**

**I'm Back! Sort of! In February I plan to update more frequently but for the most part i'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long. It's really a slow time of the year. In February I hope to update every Friday Thank you for being so patient. :)**

**

* * *

**

Josh's mouth fell open.

"That's your father?"Josh demanded.

"Yeah,"said Jack hugging the man.

"That means your Drake's dad!"Josh yelled. Number 2 or Nate Parker looked at Josh surprised and he looked at Laura. Laura shrugged.

"He found out Jack is Drake's brother,"said Laura.

"Oh,"said Nate.

"So what, you work for my mother? You made your family believe you were dead to play thieves?"Josh demanded angrily. Nate stared at him as if shocked that he had the nerve to confront him.

"Well I-"

"Do you know how much they were hurt? Megan and Drake and Audrey! They loved you! Drake thinks about you everyday, and your alive! Your alive and you haven't said a word! You staged your death and left your family on their own, how could you do that?"Josh demanded angrily.

"Josh be nice!"Laura snapped.

"Nice!? Why should I be nice to the man who hurt my brother so much, for what reason? To work for _you!_ To work in a gang! Well i'm glad Drake thinks your dead it'd hurt a lot worse to know the truth!"Josh yelled. Nate looked baffled. Josh glared at Laura."I know your up to something illegal and I don't know why you want me here but i'm not going to help you if that's what you think!"Josh yelled and headed for the door but two gang members stood in his way.

"Well that ruins your dramatic exit don't it?"Jack said with a smirk. Josh glared. Laura stared at her son as if not sure what to make of it. Laura sighed.

"Alrighty Joshy. Yes I am up to something, but I really wanted you here to spend time with me. Is that so hard to believe?"Laura demanded.

"You kidnapped me three months ago and wanted to train me into being your gang! How do I know your not trying the same thing again?"Josh demanded.

"You don't,"Laura said with a charming smile. Josh scowled.

"They probably got my e-mail. They will come for me,"Josh said.

"They don't know where to look anymore,"Laura said pinching Josh's cheek. Josh glared. She kissed her forehead. "I know i'm not worlds best mom but i'm all you got. Just think of it as a vacation,"Laura said and she looked at Elizabeth. "The grown ups need to talk now, you, Josh, and Jack, shoo!"Laura snapped.

"Alright number 1,"said Elizabeth. Jack smiled.

"Where is your mother?"Nate said looking around.

"She's back in America with Uncle Tony,"said Jack. Josh stopped as he headed for the door his jaw dropping.

"Uncle Tony?"said Josh.

"Yeah, my mother is Alisa Vansen,"said Jack with a nasty smirk. Josh looked horrified. No wonder Jack bothered him so much. Jack was related to Tony Vansen of ALL people! Wait until he told Drake all this! He would have a heart attack.

"Come on,"Elizabeth said dragging them into the next room. Josh looked around for possible escape routes but there were gang members all over the place. Josh sighed. He really needed Drake here. He looked at Jack and Elizabeth with a sigh.

"Do you know what the plan is?"Josh asked.

"Not like I can tell you,"Elizabeth said.

"I know it has something to do with jewels,"said Josh.

"Well aren't you smart,"Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Josh glared.

"How is my brother?"Josh asked Jack.

"Last I checked looking for you,"Jack muttered with a sigh. "He got me arrested."

"Not like it's your first time,"Elizabeth chimed.

"Hey!"Jack snapped and she smiled. Josh sighed.

"What jewels is my mother trying to steal?"Josh asked.

"We can't tell you,"Elizabeth said.

"Can you tell me anything?"Josh asked.

"Not really no,"said Elizabeth pulling out a deck of cards. "The only thing I can tell you is were going to be here for awhile. The plans not going to be put into action for a little while so relax and spend time with your mom, your helpless, get over it, now, who wants to play poker?"

* * *

"Drake you said Josh was in Europe. How are we going to get there with my car? Last time I tried my car didn't drive over water,"Scottie said sadly. Drake eyed him oddly. Drake sighed.

"Scottie, most cars don't drive over water,"Drake explained.

"What about those big cars with no wheels?"Scottie asked. Drake stared at him confused not quite sure what he was talking about.

"What?"said Drake.

"There like big giant convertibles and have big wooden steering wheels and pirates used them all the time!"said Scottie. Drake smacked his forehead.

"Those are called boats Scottie,"Drake said with a sigh.

"Oh,"said Scottie. Drake shook his head. "Drake if your not using my car to go save Josh what are you using it for?"Scottie said with confusion.

"It is to save Josh, but were not going to drive all the way to Europe, now come on,"Drake said climbing out his window.

"Why aren't you using the front door? You told me I should use the front door!"said Scottie.

"I'm sneaking out that's why!"Drake snapped.

"I'm confused do you want me to use the front door or not?"Scottie asked.

"No!"Drake snapped and he paused. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for his parents.

_Dear Mom.Dad.Chrissy, and Megan. I went to go save Josh. I have a pretty good idea. Got my cell phone on me. With Scottie, i'll be safe, what could go wrong? I'll bring Josh home,_

_Love, Drake._

_PS.Megan stay away from my guitar_

_PSS. Chrissy no dying my underwear purple again._

Drake put the letter down on his desk satisfied and climbed out the window and jumped into the back yard. Scottie followed and the two stealthily made their way to Scottie's car. Scottie took off and they swerved nearly running into a tree.

"Maybe I should drive!"Drake yelled.

"Okay,"Scottie said moving while his foot was still on the gas.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!"Drake yelled terrified. The car came to a stop. Scottie and Drake got out and switched seats quickly because they were in the middle of the road.

"Who ever gave you your license needs medical attention!"Drake snapped.

"Well, He did have a peg leg,"said Scottie thoughtfully. Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your license is legal?"Drake demanded.

"In most states,"Scottie replied with a smile. Drake shook his head. They drove to the bank. Drake typed in Walter's pin number and took out a thousand dollars.

"Whoa, lots of cash,"said Scottie eyes wide.

"You and me are going to Europe to find Josh, via airplane!"Drake said with a smile.

"So cool!"Scottie said.

"Take money out for me too,"Chimed a voice behind them. They both turned to see Chrissy and Mindy sitting in the back seat. Drake screamed. Chrissy smiled.

"Didn't think you were leaving with out us did you? Megan heard you two talking,"Chrissy said.

"We want to help save Josh and there's not a thing you can do to stop us,"said Mindy. Drake sighed and took out more money for Mindy and Chrissy.

"Walter's gonna kill us,"Drake said and he frowned. "Is Megan not here?"

"No, she's distracting your parents,"said Mindy. Drake sighed.

"Guess there's no way of convincing you ladies to stay?"asked Drake.

"No way in hell,"said Chrissy. Drake shook his head. "Alright girls, saddle up, were going to England,"said Drake.

"I don't see any horses,"Scottie said.

"What are you talking about?"Mindy asked him.

"He said saddle up,"said Scottie.

"Just forget it,"Drake said patting him on the shoulder and he turned on the radio, and started driving towards the nearest airport that would take them to different countries. "I hope everyone has a passport,"he said.

"I got fake ones,"Chrissy said happily. Drake smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me?"


	15. This can't be good

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **and ****CountryPersonel** **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me.**

**I'm SO SORRY! I've been so busy and it's been hard to find time to write this. I think I can update more often now but they might be shorter than usuall like this update but, it's an update right? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"I always get sea sick,"Scottie said hugging his knees.

"We are in a plane,"Mindy pointed out.

"Exactly,"Scottie said. Mindy rolled her eyes. They had gotten on the plane successfully, Chrissy's fake passports really worked. Drake kicked back listening to music on his ipod.

"Chrissy do you know where Josh is?"Mindy asked.

"No but i have momma's cell phone number,"said Chrissy.

"How will that help us?"Drake demanded.

"She can ask her mother's cellphone where she is- IT'S GENIUS!"Scottie cried.

"When you were a baby were you dropped on your head?"Mindy demanded. Scottie looked thoughtful leaning back in his chair. The old woman behind him glared at him. She had gray hair and giant glasses which made her look like a bug.

"No, but, My older brother used me as a baseball bat once,"Scottie said. Drake's eyes widened slightly.

"How long will this flight be?"Drake demanded.

"A while, I really think we should have left your dumb friend home,"Mindy snapped.

"I second that,"the old woman behind them said.

"Can it lady!"Drake snapped.

"When we get there it will be 5 hours ahead of our time,"Chrissy said.

"So it will be night,"Mindy explained.

"It's night now,"Drake pointed out.

"Long flight,"Mindy said. Drake stuck his tongue out at Mindy.

"You think your so smart,"Drake grumbled and continued to grumble a number of indistinguishable words.

"I'll call momma. Megan gave me this, it can track a location of a cell phone if the call is long enough,"Chrissy said holding out a small device.

"I love Megan,"Drake said and he frowned. "It's hard to believe she let us come with out her,"Drake said.

"She says we owe her big. Were basically her slaves for the rest of our lives and some other stuff,"Chrissy said. Drake groaned.

"We have to help Josh! That's the main point,"Mindy said. Drake nodded. Drake looked curious.

"So Megan is covering for us,"He said.

"I love how you have the keen ability to state the obvious,"Mindy said sarcastically.

"What is she telling them?"Drake asked.

"Beats me,"said Chrissy with a shrug. The old woman coughed behind them. Drake rolled his eyes annoyed and turned up his music louder. Mindy shot him a look. Drake looked at her and she looked away blushing. She mentally kicked herself. She was with Josh, not Drake! The old woman cleared her throat and coughed louder. Drake sighed angrily and turned.

"Do you have a problem lady?"Drake demanded. The old woman glared at him through beady black eyes.

"Your being to loud i'm trying to nap,"she said.

"Really? Were being to loud? Because were not the one coughing and clearing our throats!"Drake snapped.

"No you just have your ridiculous music up way to loud!"she retorted. Drake stood up.

"That's it! Bring it lady!"Drake said.

"Drake!"Chrissy cried in dismay.

"Sit down!"Mindy hissed.

"I'm being assaulted!"The old woman cried. Immediately security walked over. Chrissy groaned.

* * *

"I didn't know Drake felt that way,"Audrey said in shock sitting on the couch. Walter held her hand.

"We will get through this. He will still be Drake just, well, a girl,"said Walter. Megan smirked evilly.

"Drake should be back once the operation is done as a woman. I always wanted a sister,"Megan said trying not to laugh. Alright, so she may have told her parents that Drake was getting a gender change. It wasn't her fault if they believed it.

"We have to be very supportive of him,"said Walter.

"Of course,"Audrey said.

"Chrissy is with him to help him go through with it,"Megan said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"He'll still be my baby and I just want him to be happy. But, i'm surprised! He dated so many girls,"said Audrey.

"Drake is surprising,"Megan said trying not to laugh.

"Josh has been kidnapped by his insane gangster mother and Drake wants a sex change, could this week get any weirder?"Walter said with a shake of his head.

"You haven't even seen the tip of the ice burg my friend,"said a voice. Tony Vansen was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Josh sighed loudly. He was losing at poker very badly. Thoughts kept running through his head. Would he get rescued? How would Drake take it if he found out his father was alive? How on earth had Elizabeth won for the 6Th time in a row? Josh sighed trying to organize these thoughts.

"I'm beat. It's late,"Jack said and walked out.

"Good riddance,"Josh said. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. She was staring at Josh strangely.

"What?"Josh demanded.

"Nothing,"Elizabeth said smiling.

"What?"Josh cried.

"Your kind of cute,"Elizabeth said with a smile. Josh stared at her mouth open startled.

"I you I- and- what!?"Josh cried. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Josh. Josh stood shocked.

"Goodnight Josh,"Elizabeth said with a giggle and walked out leaving Josh flabbergasted.


	16. Rescue Mission

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **CountryPersonel, Midnight226, Evil Kakashi, and Shrink To Be ****for reviewing:) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

"Great job Drake,"Chrissy hissed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!"Drake yelled. They were sitting in the back of the plane two Security men sitting on each side of the four.

"They have cool suits,"Scottie whispered to Drake. Drake glared at Scottie. Scottie looked at Drake innocently.

"Sometimes I think he's really smart and he just acts stupid to annoy me,"Drake muttered.

"Trust me, Scottie has no brain cells left,"Chrissy muttered messing up Scottie's hair."Whozagooboy?"she said scratching under his chin and Scottie's leg began kicking. Chrissy dug through her purse and gave Scottie some chocolate. Drake and Mindy stared in horror and in fascination.

"Don't treat Scottie like a dog, it's not his fault he's well, stupid,"Drake said.

"I should show him to my parents I want to study him,"Mindy said. Drake glared at the two.

"Leave Scottie alone,"Drake said crossing his arms. "It's not his fault he's stupid."

"Whats your excuse?"Mindy demanded.

"That lady had it coming!"Drake yelled.Mindy sighed loudly. She put head phones on and listened to music. This was going to be a very long flight. Not to mention England was five hours in head of the U.S. They would get there around six PM and because of time lag it would only feel like it was 1 PM.

"Just shut up and if you cause any more trouble-"Chrissy said and paused looking the the guards. She didn't finish her sentence, leaving it up to Drake's imagination to decide what she would do, what she was capable of doing. Drake must have had a very vivid imagination because he fell quiet.

"Good boy,"Chrissy said tossing him a chocolate. Scottie eyed it hungrily. Chrissy yawned and leaned back. Drake sighed. His father was alive. He had been alive the whole time, and he hadn't said a thing. How could he do that? Drake's eyes flashed with anger.

* * *

Josh sighed. He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Elizabeth had kissed him. He didn't even know anything about her, except she had gotten herself into his mother's crazy gang. Besides that, he had a girlfriend. _Mindy. _It was true Mindy and he had their differences but, she was great, besides she was the only girlfriend he had ever had. He heard a muffled sound of people talking.

Josh frowned and walked over to the door he heard two voices talking.

"Tony! Your supposed to be in America!"Josh's mother's voice rang loudly. Josh's eyes widened as he got closer to the crack in the door to listen to the conversation more carefully.

"I know that Laura thank you,"Tony's voice snapped loudly.

"Than what are you doing here?"

"Drake knows his father's alive. My mission is complete,"Tony's voice rang. An annoyed third voice sighed.

"Did that have to be part of the plan?"Nate Parker demanded.

"It's to soften the blow, you know that. We need both Drake and Josh for our plan to work. It's only a matter of time until Drake comes, Chrissy is working on it, she called an hour ago there on the plane here. Nate will get Drake to do what we want,"Laura said sounding pleased. Josh gasped. Drake knew his father was alive? He was coming to save him? Chrissy was working with Laura?

"Well than I had no point to stick around in America,"Tony snapped.

"To keep an eye on the parents!"Laura hissed.

"The cops are crawling all over the place, I had to get out of there Laura,"Tony said softly.

"Where's your sister?"Nate asked.

"I"m sure Jack's wanted to see her. She'll be here tomorrow, hopefully before Chrissy leads Drake here,"Tony replied. Josh heard footsteps towards his door and he jumped in the bed and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open. Laura stepped in. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the light. The room was dark, and Josh lay under the covers breathing heavily. The room had a window but it was two stories up she had no worries of him escaping. Laura walked over to see her son sleeping. She kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry,"she whispered and walked out locking the door behind her. Josh's eyes opened and he frowned. What was his mother planning? Why did she need him and Drake? How could Chrissy be working with her again? Josh sighed staring up at the ceiling. How could he warn Drake that it was basically a trap? That Chrissy was working against him? He wondered how hurt Drake must have felt. His father was alive, all this time. He wished he could be there for his brother. Sleep didn't come easy. Josh slept late and when he woke up, Drake was standing over him.

"Drake!"Josh yelled.

"Shh!"Drake hissed. Josh frowned.

"Were going to get you out of here,"Drake whispered hugging Josh.

"You weren't captured?"Josh demanded.

"No. We just got here. Chrissy bought a car. She tracked you down through a device that Megan gave her. It tracks cell phones she called your mom up and now here we are. I snuck through the window, there was a ladder in the back yard. Come on lets get out of here,"Drake said. Josh shook his head.

"Why didn't you call the cops?"Josh demanded.

"It'd be so much cooler rescuing myself,"Drake said with a smile patting Josh on the back.

"Chrissy is working with my mother!"Josh whispered with dismay. Drake looked shocked.

"What?"Drake demanded.

"I heard them talking, Chrissy is working with my mother! Her job was to get you here!"Josh hissed. Drake shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't-"Drake said and he ran to the window. The ladder was gone, along with Scottie and Mindy. Drake swore loudly. Josh walked over and looked out the window and sighed. Drake had a determined look on his face.

"I came to far, to long! I haven't slept in like a day! Nothing is stopping me from getting you out of here!"Drake hissed and he grabbed the sheets on the bed. He sat down and began tying them together making a rope. Josh eyes it with mistrust as Drake hung it out the window.

"Drake you have no idea if that will hold,"Josh said. Drake turned sharply staring at his brother right in the eye. Josh shivered. Something had definitely changed in Drake.

"I have been through hell and back to figure out where you were and to find you! I found out my fathers alive, that that slime Jack is my brother! That hurt be so bad Josh you have no idea! I had no one to talk to, you weren't there!"Drake yelled.

"Not my fault!"Josh snapped.

"You left to go to some stupid summer program! You left me all alone!"Drake snapped.

"I was kidnapped!"Josh retorted.

"Yeah after you left me anyway!"Drake snapped.

"You were gone when I needed you the most,"Drake said shaking.

"You were fine until you found out about your father!"Josh yelled. Drake closed his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Yeah I know, i'm sorry. I just...need someone to be mad at. It's not your fault Josh. I know you couldn't be there. I just missed you man, and i'm just so god damned pissed at my father. I didn't mean to take it out on you,"Drake said. Josh looked at Drake and hugged him. The two brothers sat on the bed and talked. Talked about everything that had happened. Drake told everything he had went through, what Tony had told him and his worries about Mindy and Scottie that had come with him. The only thing he left out, was that he had kissed Mindy. Josh told Drake everything, about Elizabeth, about Jack coming, he left out the Nate part, not sure if Drake could handle it. Drake's spirits heightened when he heard Josh kissed Elizabeth, if he left Mindy than... Drake shook his head and laughed.

"I guess we've both been through hell,"Drake said and he smiled. "I'm just glad were together again,"Drake said and he walked to the window. "Lets get out of here, we can look for Mindy and Scottie once were safe outside."

"Well I know someone you can be pissed at,"Josh said as Drake tested the rope he made tugging on it.

"Oh?"Drake asked. Josh swallowed, not sure if he was making the right decision, but his brother was doing better now that he ranted. Drake wasn't as pale, and he looked happier. Maybe all Drake needed was someone to vent too.

"Nate's here,"Josh said and held his breath.


	17. An Offer That Can't Be Refused

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **CountryPersonel, Midnight226, Evil Kakashi, and Shrink To Be ****for reviewing:) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going:)**

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Drake looked at Josh in shock.

"WHAT?"Drake demanded. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked around the room as if expecting his father to appear out of no where. How long had it been since he last saw his father? A part of him was filled with excitement, his father was here, he could see him again. The other side was full of anger and hurt. His father had pretended to be dead all these years, and now he was _here._

"He's working with my mother,"Josh said with a sigh. Drake sat down next to Josh anger building up in him.

"I can't believe him,"Drake muttered his chocolate brown eyes turning dark with anger.

"He's supposed to try to get you to do something. My mother thought it'd be easier to get you to do something using your dad,"Josh sighed.

"So he's in this gang, thats what the cool gadget hermonica thing was for, the gang,"Drake said with a sigh.

"Hermonica?"Josh said with a raised eyebrow.Drake explained what he had found.

"Sounds to technological for my mother's gang. No offense to the woman but she's not that bright,"Josh said looking thoughtful.

"Well if he was a spy for the government he's gone rogue and is working for your mother now,"Drake said with a sigh. Josh shuddered.

"What if my mom and your dad hooked up? That'd be weird but, interesting,"said Josh. Drake laughed.

"We'd be like double brothers,"Drake said with a smile. Josh laughed. He looked out the window. He wondered why Chrissy was working with their mother again, and what had they done with Mindy and Scottie. He felt a pang of guilt. Mindy was his girlfriend, and he had kissed Elizabeth, infact he liked Elizabeth. A lot. Leave it to him to fall for the bad girl, the girl working in his mother's crazy gang.

"That's be cool,"Josh said. Drake frowned looking at the door. His father was behind that door. He had so many questions, so much anger. Drake stood up. They would have to sneak out later. He walked to the window and pulled the sheets back in. He hid them in the closet. Although, if anyone walked in they'd see Josh's bed was empty of blankets and sheets, but Drake didn't really care. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked,"Josh said.

"Not for long,"Drake said with a smirk. He stepped back and kicked the door hard.

"OW!"Drake yelled holding his foot and he hopped around on one leg. "OW, OW, OW!"

"What did you expect?"Josh asked trying not to laugh.

"It to open, like in all those movies,"Drake said and he sat down on the bed and glared at the door. Josh chuckled.

"Laugh it up!"Drake snapped scowling.

"I will,"Josh said smiling. Drake paced the room.

"Alright, we have no choice, lets sneak out the window,"Drake said in a determined voice. Thats when the door opened. Josh and Drake looked up. Jack walked in a nasty look on his face.

"You!"Drake growled.

"Nice to see you, _brother._"He said in a sarcastic voice. Drake glared darkly. Jack crossed his arms and his eyes fell on the bed. He frowned.

"Where are your sheets?"He asked.

"That is a very good question,"Josh said looking like as if he was stumped. "Where oh were could my sheets be?"

"That is a good question,"Drake said. Jack rolled his eyes not really caring. He smirked at Drake.

"How does it feel to be back stabbed?"he questioned.

"Well, I should have seen it coming, it is Chrissy were talking about. I'm more angry at myself for trusting her than for her betraying me really,"Drake said thoughtfully. Jack scowled looking as if he did not like this answer.

"Where are Mindy and Scottie?"Josh asked.

"Safe,"replied Jack shortly. He looked at the two suspiciously than rolled his eyes. He pushed his greasy hair back. Drake shuddered. How could they be brothers?

"Any particular reason your in here?"Josh demanded.

"To gloat,"said Jack. Drake and Josh glared. "Our plan is going flawlessly. Chrissy made sure Drake had an alibi of where he is, they wont go looking for him for awhile, as for Josh, they don't have a clue where he is. Chrissy was brilliant the way she led you here. She of course knew where we were the whole time. Chrissy, isn't she beauitful?"said Jack with a sigh.

"Ew!"Drake said.

"Dude, you dated her,"Josh pointed out.

"Yeah, when she had red hair,"Drake pointed out. Josh shook his head. The door opened and Elizabeth slipped in.

"Chrissy wasnts to talk to you Jack,"she said. Jack ran out. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?"Drake demanded.

"None of your beeswax,"snapped Elizabeth glaring at him. Her look softened as she looked at Josh.

"Here's whats going to happen. You two were brought here so the gang could steal some expensive jewels from a museum and high tail it out of here. Theres no way were going to do it with out the government knowing. So you two are going to hold hostages while the rest of the gang works on getting the jewels,"explained Elizabeth.

"WHAT?"yelled Drake.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"Josh cried.

"Why us?"demanded Drake.

"Your the youngest out of all of us and if you get caught the judge will go easy on you because your young and were forced to because we have your friends, Mindy and Scottie captured at gun point,"Elizabeth said with a smile. Josh and Drake exchanged looks of horror.


	18. The Plan

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **CountryPersonel, Midnight226, Evil Kakashi, Shrink To Be, and Dark Twinkling Star ****for reviewing:) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

wow this is a year old :)

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy I didn't get much computer time because of my SATs but now there over and i'm back :) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Elizabeth pushed the stunned boys out of the room and led them down the stairs into the small living room where Mindy and Scottie were tied to chairs, gagged, with Tony standing there pointing a gun at Mindy. Drake felt sick to see his who was pointing a gun at Scottie. It was Nate, his own father. Drake stiffened. He hadn't seen his father in years, he thought he had been dead. A rush of emotions hit Drake. A part of him wanted to run to his father and hug him, the other part wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hello boys,"said Chrissy smiling cheerfully at them.

"Traitor,"Drake snapped not taking his eyes off his father. Nate glanced at Drake. They held eye contact a few minutes before Nate looked away. Drake kept on staring.

"A tiger doesn't change her stripes Drake,"Chrissy said. Josh glared at Chrissy.

"Are you alright Mindy?"Josh asked feeling nervous as he stared at her. He liked Mindy, but, ever since the kiss with Elizabeth, he liked her too. Elizabeth had a frown on her face as she looked at Drake and Josh. Jack was smiling happily, he had his arm around Chrissy's waste. Chrissy didn't bother to shoo him away. Josh glared darkly at her.The door opened and Laura walked in.

"Ready to hit the road?"she asked with a smile. Josh glared at her, but he wasn't surprised, not really, he expected these kinds of things from his mother. It was just the way she was. The weird thing is, he kind of accepted that. He wasn't mad at her, not really. More mad at Chrissy than anyone.

"I'm fine Josh,"Mindy said glaring at Tony.

"I'll stay here and help Nate and uncle Tony,"Jack said. Elizabeth grabbed Josh's arm and whispered something in his ear. Drake stared at the two curiously, and grew even more curious by the look of surprise, shock, and confusion on Josh's face.

"Can I come number one?"Elizabeth said.

"We can't bring to many people,"Laura snapped. Tony looked at her.

"Who is going?"He asked.

"Me and the boys,"Laura said.

"Tony should go with you,"Nate said. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth or Jack can point the gun at the girl. We have a lot of men here, and you should have someone to back you up if things get ugly Laura,"Jack said. Laura nodded.

"Alright Tony, your with me,"she said. Tony seemed pleased. Jack rolled his eyes. Elizabeth took Tony's place pointing her gun at Mindy. Mindy glared at her darkly.

"Lets go,"Laura said sweetly. Drake shot his friends worried looks. Chrissy waved and blew them a kiss. Drake glared. Jack had his arm around her and Drake shivered. They walked outside. They could have tried to run, but Drake didn't want to put his friend's life in danger.

"In the car,"Laura snapped. Grudgingly the two got into the car as they took off towards a museum where the jewels Laura wanted were. Drake wondered what Elizabeth had said to Josh. He hoped it was that she liked him and wanted to go out with him. That would be perfect, it would leave Mindy free. Drake mentally kicked himself. What did he want with the creature anyway? Besides, she was moving. Drake sighed loudly. He glanced at Josh. He should tell him. Drake frowned.

"I have a question,"Drake stated. Laura glared at him through the mirror. Tony turned and looked at him.

"How are they supposed to know if were not doing what you want? We could escape and call the cops and save them and they wouldn't know we escaped. Our friends are fine,"Drake said with a triumphant grin.

"They can hear every word your saying. We planted bugs on you,"Laura replied. Drake scowled.

"When?"

"Elizabeth did it." Drake cursed. Tony laughed. Josh didn't seem to be paying attention he seemed lost in his own little world. Drake was bored, maybe Josh was thinking of a plan, and maybe, if he distracted Laura and Tony, stalled them it would give Josh more time.

"So Laura, Tony, you two seem to be having a thing going on. Are you in love? Are you a couple?"Drake asked. Laura looked at Drake shocked letting go of the wheel momentarily and she fixed it. Tony went red. Neither answered. That got Josh's attention.

"Ew,"He mouthed to Drake. Drake held back a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes. Laura and Tony sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G...

* * *

Mindy sighed she couldn't stop thinking about Drake. She loved Josh, she did, but she had always secretly liked Drake. Also, things were starting to get dry between her and Josh. Maybe it was time for change? To take a break? What was she thinking? She was going to move! How could she have a relationship with Drake? Mindy sighed.

"Josh is cute,"Elizabeth said to Mindy. Mindy glared.

"He's my boyfriend,"Mindy snapped.

"Than why do you have your eyes on Drake?"Elizabeth said. Mindy glared at her.

"I don't,"Mindy snapped.

"Yes you do,"Elizabeth said and she smiled. If Mindy truly wanted Drake, Josh would be hers. She glanced at Nate. He kept looking at the clock. They could hear Drake teasing Laura and Tony in the car loud and clear, they weren't at the museum yet.

* * *

"Were here,"Laura said giving Drake a glare. He had sang that song all the way to the museum. Drake looked at her innocently.

"Now, I want you two to walk in casually, they wont check you for weapons, your just kids. You two wont talk to the cops, remember Elizabeth and Nate can hear every word your saying, and will shoot your friends. Tony and I will walk in after. Once we walk off you will lock down the main room and hold everyone hostage while Tony and I steal the jewels. Wear these so we can contact you,"Laura said putting small communicators by Drake and Josh's ear. We will be able to communicate,"Laura said handing them both guns. Drake and Josh pocketed them shakily.

"Now go,"Tony snapped. Drake and Josh got out of the car hearts beating fast. They slowly entered the museum. A smiling lady charged them five dollars each. Drake looked at Josh as they walked in. There seemed to be some kind of presentation going on, for some new artifact because everyone was in one room. Drake was sweating.

"I don't know if I can do this Josh,"Drake said nervously.

"We can,"Josh said but he didn't seem to convinced. Laura and Tony walked in. They slipped out of the room and down the hall. Drake and Josh exchanged nervous looks. Now all they had to do was wait for the signal.

"Just pretend it's a game,"Josh suggested. Laura's voice interrupted both there thoughts.

"Do it. Now."


	19. Born to Be Bad

**Special thanks to AlisonLydon,Wicgurl,Hollywood Girl,midnightwriter 1898,warrior of the shadow,yay,JackSue4ever, ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy**,**Nik, falloutboylover28327, WHENISAYSHOTGUNYOUSAYWEDDIN...,****Hershey's**,**WillowLuver,** **Cubby2000**, **CountryPersonel, Midnight226, Evil Kakashi, Shrink To Be, Dark Twinkling Star,** **chrissiepetal16 and hardyboyfansrock ****for reviewing:) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going! **

**Disclaimer-Drake and Josh doesn't belong to me. **

**I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. :( **

**It's been a great experience writing this story and i'm sad to see it end but every good story comes to an end right? Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Keep an eye our for another Drake and Josh fanfic :) **

* * *

Drake swallowed. Laura had told them through a tiny wakie-talkie to hold the museum people as hostages. They would be criminals forever if they did this. Drake licked his dry lips and felt the gun in his pocket. Could he do this? Josh made the first move. He took out the gun and fired a shot into the ceiling. It made a loud sound that made Drake wince. He pulled out his gun. 

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!"Drake yelled. People screamed and all got to the floor in fear. The museum guards didn't come. Tony and Laura must have taken care of them. The people looked terrified.

"Don't worry the guards will come,"An old man said with hope. The others in the museum stared at Drake and Josh with fear. Drake felt sick, but he couldn't show it. He and Josh had the people huddle together where they both could see the people.

"Why are you doing this!?"A Mother sobbed holding a young child. Drake looked away with a painted expression.

"We don't want to hurt you,"Josh said slowly and kindly. "If all goes well you'll be here for less than a half an hour, you can go home and have an exciting story to tell the grand kids,"Josh said. Drake could tell Josh felt sick too. But what could they do? It was either help Laura steal the jewels or let their friends be killed.

"How long do we wait?"Drake asked Josh.

"Until we hear from...number one,"Josh said looking disgusted. Drake sighed looking over the hostages. They were ordinary people. Ordinary, average people. They didn't deserve this. They were terrified, well most of them were terrified some look bored. Drake wondered silently what Elizabeth had whispered to Josh. They waited awhile. Drake sighed impatiently. What was taking so long? Two girls began to bicker. One was blond and the other a red head. They were probably around the age as Drake and Josh.

"My make up is better!"the blond yelled.

"No it isn't, I'm much prettier and Chase will pick me!" the red head snapped.

"Oh no you didn't. Chase is mine he doesn't want an ugly-"

"Exactly, he doesn't want an ugly tramp like yourself, he wants me!" The red head said and the blond girl and her got in a cat fight.

"HEY! HEY!"Josh yelled looking amazed. "YOUR HOSTAGES!"he cried eyes wide. "HOSTAGES DON'T FIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE GUNS! SEE? GUNS!"Josh cried. Both girls scowled and crossed their arms while Josh stood looking amazed. Drake laughed and frowned. By now, he would have, even under the circumstances tried to flirt with one of them, yet he had no desire too. His thoughts kept going to Mindy. Drake shuddered. Drake looked at the clock impatiently. The cops were sure to come soon, what was taking Laura and Tony so long? Drake sighed wishing he had his guitar. He missed his guitar. He started checking himself, looking for the bugs Elizabeth had planted, but he couldn't't find them.

"There is only two of them,"an old man whispered to the other hostages. Drake raised one eyebrow and quietly walked over. "If all at once we rise up against them-"

"Hey buddy,"Drake said. The old man jumped. "Not a good idea,"Drake said with a cheery smile. The old man looked baffled. The door opened Laura walked out with a bag, which the jewels had to be in.

"Lets get out of here boys,"she said. Tony was trailing behind her holding a gun. Josh went pale.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?"Josh demanded.

"It's a tranquillizer gun. I had to put the guards out,"Tony scoffed.

"Lets go,"Laura snapped. They headed for the door leaving the hostages to do what they please they were almost at the door when the doors slammed open, ten cops ran in with guns followed by Nate Parker and Jack who were both smiling.Laura stared at him.

"What?"Laura spluttered.

"I'm an under cover spy. What did you expect? Your under arrest Laura Parker for kidnapping, possession of a gun, theft, and do I need to say it all?"Nate asked slapping handcuffs on her. Drake blinked amazed. Five of cops got the hostages out safely and searched for the guards while the others led Laura and Tony to a police car. Elizabeth walked in with Mindy and Scottie. She smiled and Josh smiled back.

"Good work,"she said patting Josh on the back. Drake smiled at all of them.

"Well this is great, _just_ great. Now, could someone _please_ tell me...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"Drake demanded loudly. Elizabeth and Josh laughed.

"Well, before we left Elizabeth explained everything to me,"Josh said putting his hand on Drake's shoulder as they walked out to Drake's surprise not arrested.

"Shed some light on me then,"Drake grumbled as they got in a Van and Nate got in the drivers seat. Scottie, Elizabeth,Mindy, Chrissy, and Jack joined in with Drake and Josh and Drake looked out the window to see Tony and Laura be wrestled into a police car.

"Elizabeth, your dad, Jack, and Chrissy have been working together for the past few weeks,"Josh started. Drake raised an eyebrow and glared at his father. "Your father is a top secret spy.He was put in a coma and the government convinced your mom he was dead. They kept him hidden. He woke up about a year ago. He wasn't allowed to reveal his existence to you or mom,"Josh said.

"Alright,"said Drake thoughtfully. It took most of his anger away and he sighed with exhaustion.

"He contacted Chrissy, and Chrissy knew Elizabeth. Elizabeth was her best friend in the gang. Elizabeth was trying to get out. Now the government said Nate could talk to Jack who also had inside access to the gang. The government wanted to bring the gang down. So Nate joined and he Elizabeth, Jack, and Chrissy have been working together and thanks to us they have all the members of the gang arrested. Thanks to us because we distracted them and had Laura think she was gonna get the jewels,"said Josh. Drake stared amazed. "Wow,"he said. It was hard for Drake to rap his mind around it.

* * *

Drake smiled and hugged his mother tightly. They were home. The sun was setting, but he was home. He was exhausted it had been a long day, but he and Josh were home.Chrissy hadn't betrayed them, his friends were safe, his father was alive and for the most part, it wasn't his fault they thought he was dead. Nate and his mother had had a long talk. He accepted that she was with Walter now and they talked for what seemed like hours but it turned out, He was going to be a part of their lives. Drake smiled happily. Megan was hugging Nate and Walter was talking with Audrey. Chrissy and Jack were watching both holding hands. Drake didn't like Jack much, but he had to accept that he had a new brother. 

"Drake?"Mindy said walking over. Drake turned and Mindy kissed him passionately. Drake was shocked but he leaned into the kiss than pulled away looking in fear at his brother. Josh stood still shocked. Mindy shot him an apologetic look when Josh laughed. Mindy raised an eyebrow. "I kiss another guy and you laugh?"

"I wanted to tell you,"Josh said slowly. "I think we should-"

"Break up?"

"Yeah."

"PERFECT!"Mindy cried and she jumped on Drake their lips locking passionately. Drake was confused until he saw from the corner of his eyes Josh kiss Elizabeth. Drake laughed it looked like everything was turning out for the best.

* * *

Three weeks later.

* * *

"I'll be back in two days man."Drake said patting Josh on the shoulder. He and Megan were going to spend some quality time with their father. They got weekends with Nate when Nate wasn't up to government work. Elizabeth smiled she had her arm around Josh. Mindy's parents had moved but Mindy had gotten them to let her stay, buy an apartment of her own. She was roommates with Elizabeth. They had an apartment together. 

"Come on, I want to see dad,"Megan snapped at Drake.

"I'll see ya man,"Josh said. Drake walked out and jumped back as a car swerved on the road making a screeching noise. In the drivers seat was Laura Patterson, next to her was Tony. She winked at Drake as she sped off down the road cops following close behind. Drake only laughed.


End file.
